Family
by PetuniaViolet
Summary: Mikan is a single mother, Natsume is a recently divorced father. Kenshin is a boy without a father and Isamu is a child that misses a mother. Both kids meet in school and their parents soon meet as well. What will happen? Was destiny being gentle with these broken families? Or was destiny playing cruel tricks and making it worst? Read to find out! NO FLAMES. R&R. AU
1. New kid!

**Mikan Yukihira: **26 years old.**  
Natsume Hyuuga: **29 years old.**  
Kenshin Yukihira: **7 years old.**  
Isamu Hyuuga: **8 years old.  
**Aoi Hyuuga: **22 years old.  
**Ruka Nogi: **28 years old.  
**Hotaru Imai: **27 years old.  
**Tsubasa Andou: **31 years old.**  
Misaki Andou: **31 years old.**  
Fuyuko Andou: **10 years old.**  
Jun Andou: **4 years old.

* * *

She was late and she knew it, how Mikan wished that she wasn't too afraid to actually take the driving license. Because of the traffic the bus was late and that delayed Mikan completely from picking her son from school.  
Reo was the one with the car and Reo was the one giving her rides to everywhere, since the break up Mikan had spent too much money in public transport and that wasn't exactly pretty to her side. But he was very clear when he shouted 'I don't want to be on his life, my career is more important now' and choosing her baby over the arrogant and selfish bastard that her high school boyfriend had became was the best decision that she had made in her eighteen years of life and seven years later she couldn't be more happy, even if it was only her and Kenshin…and Aiden, the lazy cat.

Mikan finally walked inside the school grounds and seeing her son alone, sitting on the bench while swinging his legs break her heart. He was the last student to be picked up, she couldn't believe it.

The young boy with a short hair of the same color as his mother raised his head up to the sudden sound breaking the dead silence, his amethyst eyes sparkled happily and he grinned when he saw the best girl in his life, his ma! Kenshin quickly hopped off the bench and glomped his mother into a tight hug.  
"Ma! You're late!" he cried.  
"Shin-chan I am so sorry, the bus got stuck on the traffic!" Mikan kissed his head.  
"Ah Yukihira-san, I'm glad you arrived."  
Kenshin broke the hug and went to get his schoolbag back in the bench, Mikan smiled apologetic to that person, Narumi was Kenshin's homeroom teacher and a friend of her family for years, he was the one that had suggest this school for her son and he had promised to look after him.  
"I gave Ken-chi a sandwich and a chocolate milk while he was waiting, since it's almost dinner time." He smiled.  
Mikan scoffed. "I don't know how to thank you."  
"You just did." He grinned.  
Mikan was about to respond but there was a strong grip on her hand; she looked down to see her son looking at her impatiently. "Let's go ma! If we hurry I can still catch on Avengers x-naration!"  
Mikan rolled her hazel eyes, that aggressive show that always made her son hyper, shame.  
"Say goodbye to your teacher sweetie. And did you thank him for the food?" she asked.  
He looked at Narumi and groaned. "Bye-bye Naru-sensei! Thanks for the meal!" he said rushing his words. "Now we can go ma?" he whined starting to pull her to the door.  
"Kenshin!" she scowled, a slight flush on her cheeks appeared from embarrassment because of her son's behavior.  
Narumi chuckled. "It's alright Mikan, see you tomorrow Ken-chi!" Narumi waved.  
Mikan smiled shortly and waved back.

* * *

The walk back home had only been resumed into Kenshin talking about what happened in school and Mikan nodding and helping her son tell more.  
"So he didn't eat the apple because it had a black spot?" Mikan asked faking her dramatic gasp.  
"Yeah I know! He was going to throw it away but I stopped him because there's people very hungry that don't have enough money to buy food, so he cut the black part off and ate the apple!" he explained.  
Mikan felt so proud.  
"OH! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU!" he suddenly shouted making Mikan startle.  
"Y-Yes?"  
"Serina-sensei said that there's a new student tomorrow!" he boomed excitedly.  
Her eyebrows went up from surprise; she stopped walking because they had arrived their destiny. She let go of her son's hand and searched for the keys in her purse. "A new kid uh? You're going to be nice to her right?" she opened the door, Kenshin hopped inside and he giggled.  
"Don't be silly ma, sensei said that it was a boy! Like me!"  
"Oh! Well, don't forget to be nice to him alright? Make a good impression." Mikan smiled.  
"Yes ma'm!" he grinned.

After dinner, Kenshin went to make his homework and Mikan was humming while washing the dinner dishes, after done with them she cleaned her hands and went to check on Kenshin, he was sitting on his bed with Aiden sleeping on his lap, eyes glued on the TV.  
"Have you done your homework sweetie?" she smiled.  
He nodded, paying attention to his series.  
"Good, well it's almost time to sleep so get ready okay?"  
"K' ma!" he rushed.  
She frowned, when her son was watching that little show of his he was always more concentrated on it than everything else, she always felt a little jealous but kids always watched their shows.  
Mikan left his room and walked to the living, she flipped onto the couch and sighed happily, another day of work and she could finally relax, watch TV and just get some time for herself, even if it was for a couple of hours.

And so she watched two episodes of Sherlock, but everything was too quiet. The cat clock on the wall marked '11:35', it was already Kenshin's pass bedtime, Mikan walked towards his bedroom quietly and opened the door slowly. Her son was already under the bed's sleeves sleeping soundly, the TV was still on and the lights were on as well. She smiled and called Aiden, who jumped out of the bed and passed through her to the hall, Mikan walked inside and turned off the TV, she walked to her son and tugged him more, she kissed his head and he let out a small whimper making Mikan giggle.  
She walked out and turned off the lights. "Goodnight Kenshin, I love you." She whispered softly to the sleeping child.  
After closing his door Mikan yawned and she felt tired as well, time to call the day ended.  
She went back to the living room and turned off the TV, Aiden was already sleeping on the couch, she petted his head and he purred a little. "Goodnight for you too Aiden."  
And just like that Mikan went to her room, she stripped off her clothes and dressed her pajamas, she turned off the lights and slide into the soft sleeves on her bed. The young adult stared at the ceiling and thought about her day.  
It didn't take much time for her to fall asleep.

* * *

"Have a nice day at school Shin-chan, I love you." He heard his mum mumble in the hug.  
He smiled and hugged her back. "I love you too mom!"  
The young boy ran inside the school building and he searched for his closer friend, Ran Asawara.  
Ran was the smartest girl he ever knew; she was a good reader and had a beautiful hand-writing. She always said smart things and hard words and she always gives good advices, and she's a good story-teller. Kenshin knows for a fact that his mother was the best but Ran was also good.  
And there she was, sitting on her usual bench with a book covering her face, her purple schoolbag was close to her legs, Kenshin grinned slyly when she jumped because the way he had jumped to the bench, almost turning it upside down, she almost dropped the book.  
"Kenshin! I told t-that you can't seat like that, the bench might fall one day!" she scowled, he just giggled.  
Ran had a short slightly wavy brown hair and two amber eyes, she usually wore her hair into two short pigtails but sometimes she would let it down. Kenshin met her in first grade and he got fascinated by her intelligence, and he saw how the other kids treated her because she was smart, Ran didn't had much friends around her. He liked her because she was also sweet and kind, she was like his mother but without the 'scary' part.

"Morning Ran-chan, are you excited to see the new student?" he chirped.  
"I don't know, how about you?" she smiled.  
"I am! I hope we can become friends!"  
"Yes me too." She responded kinda uninterested, the words of the book were more interesting at the moment.  
He just shrugged and boomed her with a lot of questions that Ran patiently and gladly replied to.

It was time for the first class and the 1-A class student's were already settled on their seats, they chatted nonstop and when Narumi walked inside Ran stood up and turned to the class, she nervously looked into her feet.  
"Please be quiet, the teacher arrived." She mumbled receiving some glares.  
"Thank you Ran-chan, class as you all know, today we have a new student! Let's give him a warm welcome shall we? Come inside now!" Narumi asked to the door, everyone looked at that direction and Kenshin peeked with curiosity.  
A boy, lightly taller, walked inside the classroom and the whispers started immediately.  
"Now, introduce yourself." Narumi asked softly as the boy stopped in front of the blackboard.  
The boy had a short raven hair and two sharp crimson eyes, Kenshin could easily see that he was uncomfortable with all the staring, he spoke lowly.  
"My name is Isamu Hyuuga."  
After he spoke, more loud whispers came along and some hands rose up.

"Yes Nana?" Narumi eyed the young blonde girl.  
"How old are you?" she sneered.  
Isamu glared at her. "I'm eight."  
After that more whispers went by, Kenshin felt weird and Ran sighed. Isamu just wanted to go away.  
"Where do you come from?" a boy with a shaved hair asked.  
"From my house?" Isamu asked naturally.  
Some kids actually chuckled at the small joke but in fact, Isamu wasn't joking at all.  
"Alright kiddos, since you have so many questions I'll give you all a free period to meet Isamu-kun, toddles!" Narumi said rushing out of the classroom.  
Isamu twitched his eyes when the teacher actually left; he turned to his new classmates and sighed.

The blonde bastard didn't even tell him where to seat.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Sherlock or the Avengers!  
I only own my OC's and the plot, and Aiden!  
I came along with this story from a chat that I had with a little boy at the bus, he practically told me the story of his life and I was like 'wow thanks kid'.  
I guess he owns half of the plot?**

**R&R!**

**Stay tuned! **


	2. New enemy, new friends!

"Oi, Hyuuga."

Isamu was busy munching on his lunch when a pitchy and annoying voice got his attention, he looked up from his plate and his crimson eyes met dull and brown ones.  
"What?" Isamu asked confusedly.  
He noticed that two more boys were being this one, one being large on the waist and the other being too tall, probably too tall for his age.  
"You can't sit here. This is where me and my friends sit, beat it or else." he sneered with a smirk.  
Isamu raised his eyebrow and sighed in frustration. "You can sit anywhere else, there's a lot of seats." He said trying to be calm and nice.  
The boy grew angrier, his servants laughed disgustingly.  
"This is my seat, get out!" he half-shouted grabbing Isamu's shirt by the collar, they were very close, face to face. The boy glared at him but Isamu only stared.  
"I'm not getting out of here." He stated.  
The boy's fist raised, every student having lunch stopped to stare.  
"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the monkeys behind the bully shouted excitedly.

_Oh, give me a break._ Isamu thought, he couldn't get in trouble right in the first day, his father would scowl him hard.

"Let him go Arata!" a shout came from behind the scene, Isamu and Arata looked at the owner of that shout with surprise.  
But then Arata quickly rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Go away Kenshin, or I'll deal with you too."  
"I said leave him alone!" Kenshin shouted, showing rage.  
Arata smirked and he let go of Isamu's now messed shirt, the raven haired boy looked over Kenshin expressionless, figuring out what was going on.  
Of course that Kenshin recognized the brunette from his class, he was the one staring at him and not asking questions.  
"Kenshin stop, Arata you too!"  
Oh and of course, the girl that was always with him.

"Oh shut up you stupid girl go read a book or something!" Arata growled while pushing her away from the chaos.  
Isamu felt like he should do something now, but in the moment that he was going to bring some senses he saw Kenshin hovering Arata down and soon the two started to punch and harm each other.

Oh boy.

Cheering cries because something interesting was happening were occurring and Ran felt obligated to stop the confusion at once, she quickly called the closer janitor and he immediately called the teachers. Narumi was one of them and he was quickly to separate the two angry boys from each other.  
"Children calm down!" Narumi shouted while trying to grab both of them.  
"Let me go!"  
Arata's short blonde hair was all messy and he had his face covered with bruises, his lower lip was slightly slowed but there was no blood in it, he tried to reach over Kenshin but Narumi was quicker, the amethyst eyed boy only had his shirt messy and his cheeks red with a small scratch he glared furiously at his classmate.  
"Now, who started?" Narumi scowled.  
"HE DID!" Arata said pointing at the quiet Isamu, whom just raised his brow.  
Narumi looked over the new student with confusion and then at Arata again. "Then why Kenshin and you were fighting?"  
"He was being a big ugly bully!" Kenshin said in an accusing manner.  
"Liar!" Arata defended.  
"ALRIGHT. Is there anyone here who saw what happened?" Narumi asked to the students who watched the fight.

Silence.

"I did."  
Narumi looked at Ran and smiled warmly. "Alright." Then he turned to the boys.  
"You two and you Isamu come with me, now! You too Ran."  
Narumi dragged Kenshin and Arata who complained and Ran just looked at Isamu, then she walked behind.  
Isamu was still thinking of what had happened he looked behind to the table where he was sitting and his precious interrupted lunch, he glared.  
"All that because of a sitting spot." He mumbled finishing it with a 'tsk'.  
Ran looked at him and smiled sadly. "I know it's so idiotic but Arata has always been like this."  
"Uh?" he looked over her. "What does idiotic means?" he asked.  
She looked at her feet and frowned. "S-Sorry. It means that it's something idiot or stupid." She explained with a sigh.  
"How do you know that stuff?" he asked bluntly.  
Her frown grew deep. "I read books."  
He remembered what Arata said. "That's cool, do you know more things?" he gave her a small smile.  
She looked surprised and Ran smiled too, when she was about to respond a door was open.  
"Get inside please; the director wants to see you all." Narumi said with a disappointed frown.  
The four children got inside and sat on the vacant seats in front of the director's desk.  
He had a jet-black hair and sharp intimidating eyes, but what was scarier was his smile. It was meant to be friendly but it was creepier than anything.  
"Well, who started?" he asked calmly.  
"**HE DID-HE PUSHED RAN AND BULLIED ISAMU-HE COMPLETELY ATTACK ME OUT OF NOWHERE-"  
**"_Silence._"  
Arata and Kenshin cringed at the hiss, Ran facepalmed mentally for Kenshin's behavior and Isamu sat quietly, expecting the director.  
He decided that he didn't like him.  
"Ah new student, Hyuuga Isamu correct? Well getting into a fight on your first day of school isn't exactly appropriate right?" the director sneered amused.  
Isamu glared at him. "I didn't fight with anyone."  
Ran raised her hand timidly, the director looked at her. "Yes, I am also surprised to see you here Asawara-san you're one of the bests in this school."  
"Sir, Arata was messing with Isamu-san. Kenshin was only defending him." Ran said ignoring what the director said and avoiding the glare coming from Arata.  
"Snitch!" he mumbled.  
"Oh really? Did something else happen too?"  
"YES! Arata also pushed Ran-chan and said mean things!" Kenshin said almost too quickly.  
Ran nodded, looking at her lap.  
"It's true." Isamu commented.  
Arata groaned. "You're all going to pay for this!"  
"I'll take that as a confession Yoshiko. How about…detention after school for two weeks?" the director said crossing his arms.  
Arata's eyes widen.  
"And I'll inform your parents about this." He added.  
Before Kenshin could celebrate the director added more. "And for you Kenshin, three days of detention after school and I will certainly inform your parents too." The direction said, pausing a little after saying 'mother'.  
Kenshin groaned. "Nooo, ma is going to kill me!"  
Isamu sighed, his father won't be happy about this.

After that and Arata's threats, the three children were now standing in the lobby in an awkward silence, that was break from Kenshin's angry sigh.  
"Are you okay Ran-chan?" he asked a little concerned.  
She nodded and gave him a smile. "Are you okay Kenshin?"  
He nodded and grinned at her; Isamu looked at those two and wondered what kind of friendship was going on between them.  
"How about you Isamu-san? Are you okay?" Ran asked concernedly.  
Isamu blinked and stared at her big amber orbs; he shook his head quickly and nodded going back to his stoic expression.  
She smiled gladly and looked at Kenshin.  
"Don't mind Arata, he has always been like that. He's just a big ugly bully that doesn't let people alone, he likes to be mean and stupid! Right Ran-chan?" Kenshin cheered asking for his best friend for some support.  
Ran nodded but slowly. "He is mean but Kenshin, we shouldn't say bad things about people like that. Even if he's the worst person in the world…" she finished.  
Isamu watched as the two continued their talk, he realized that those two were actually the first people being nice to him since he arrived, heck, they stood up for him.  
I guess he just made two new friends.  
"Hey do you wanna be friends with me?" he asked out of nowhere.  
Kenshin and Ran stopped and looked at him with surprise, Kenshin grinned and Ran smiled shyly.  
"Of course!"  
"Yes."  
Isamu smiled at them. "Thanks for that by the way."  
"No biggie! I couldn't watch that monkey hurt an innocent!" Kenshin slatted proudly.  
Ran giggled. "You're acting like you're some kind of super-hero."  
"That's stupid." Isamu smirked.  
"HEY! NO IT'S NOT! Super-heroes are awesome!" Kenshin defended.

The bell rang and they started to head to the classroom.

"Hey Ran do you like super-heroes?" Isamu suddenly asked as he sat on the seat that he had chosen which was next to her left.

Nobody wanted to sit near her.

She thought for a while and smiled. "No."  
He nodded, soon the class was full and when the teacher was about to begin the lesson he heard her whisper:  
"I like villains more."  
He looked at her surprised. "Why?"  
"They're misjudged, they actually have a tragic past and they suffered more than the hero. They were never loved and it actually makes me happy when the villain realizes that there's good in him in the end." She smiled sweetly, looking at the blackboard.  
Isamu was fascinated, how was Ran so mature?  
He smiled without anyone noticing and then he glanced over Kenshin, who was trying to not let the pencil on his nose fall.  
He looked at the lesson and decided to pay attention.

* * *

"Why didn't you fight back?"  
He frowned, Isamu had just walked inside his father's car and the first thing that he heard was that.  
"Because it was stupid."  
Natsume stared at his soon sternly. "Good boy. Now, the director sounded like a creep, was he a creep?"  
"I don't like him."  
Natsume smiled and started to drive away. "Yeah I didn't like his voice either, so how was school?"  
"I made two friends. One was the one that stood up from me and another is his best friend." He said while looking outside the window.  
"Names?"  
"Kenshin Yukihira and Ran uh-"he furred his brows for a moment. "Oh, I forgot about her last name."  
"You sound disappointed, it's surprising seeing you hanging out with a girl? Is she cute?" Natsume teased.  
"Dad…what?" Isamu looked at his father weirdly, Natsume chuckled.  
"Never mind, you'll understand when you get older."  
"I am older! I'm a big boy!" he grunted.

"Sure thing, what about that Kenshin boy?"

"He seems cool; I mean he stood up from me." Isamu responded with a yawn.

"He also thinks that he's a super-hero."

* * *

**A/N: So I have a few things to say:**

**This story started in the month of November;  
Isamu is 1 year and four months older than Kenshin and 1 year and one month older than Ran.  
Ran is three months older than Kenshin.**

**Class:**

**Akemi Chihiro;  
Arata Yoshiko;  
Ayumi Kotone;  
Chieko Kamiko;  
Daiki Takara;  
Daisuke Shiori;  
Fumiko Izanami;  
Haru Sachiko;  
Hideaki Noriko;  
Isamu Hyuuga;  
Keiko Hitomi;  
Kenshin Yukihira;  
Kazuhiko Moriko;  
Manabu Masami;  
Miho Chiyoko;  
Nana Bunko;  
Ran Asawara;  
Takumi Kiyoko;  
Yumi Ayaka; **

**Don't worry, Natsume and Mikan will meet up soon! :D**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! I love you all!**

**R&R for more!**

**Stay tuned! **


	3. Are you married?

**November 22****nd****  
**

A young woman walked inside Pizza Hut with two children next to her, the young boy that reassembled his mother grinned happily and it was like he dragged his mother inside while the girl chuckled.

Mikan wished that she would had never promised Kenshin and Ran that she would bring them to the mall for lunch and the movies but the truth was: she had promised it last month and she didn't saw the fighting incident coming.

It had been two weeks since that encounter with Arata and her son couldn't stop speaking how he and the new student, Isamu, befriended with him and Ran. Kenshin saved in no detail on telling her what they did every day, how they played tag, hide n' seek, how they heard Ran's facts and how Arata didn't do anything like he promised he would do.  
The last part really made Mikan relieved.

Oh well, a promise is a promise.

"Ma can we choose the table?" Kenshin suddenly asked.  
"Of course, go ahead I'll follow." She responded smiling.  
She watched the two walk quickly and Mikan liked that Kenshin had chosen the table in the middle; the two had the same taste.  
"So this one kids?" she asked while placing her purse on the empty chair, both nodded at her.  
"This one is fine right Ran-chan?" he grinned to her.  
"Right!"

After ordering two familiar ham pizza pies and a spaghetti the three started to chat about everything that their minds came up with, sometimes Mikan would only observe the two talking about their stuff and she sighed in peace, missing her childhood.  
"We could have invited Isamu." Ran suddenly said.  
"Uh? Why?" Kenshin said while stuffing his mouth with garlic cheesy bread.  
"He's our friend."  
"But we already planned this for a long time!" Kenshin said.  
"Ah…you're right." She frowned.

Mikan giggled, "Ran-chan, Kenshin only wanted you to himself. He wants this _date_ to be with only you and him~" Mikan teased.  
Kenshin looked at his more than outraged. "M-MUM! NO WAY!"  
"Speak lowly young man." She scowled half-serious.  
"Ran-chan may be cool but she still had cooties, right Ran-chan?" he asked turning at his friend.  
She gave him a rare glare and 'hmpf'd away.  
"Eh? Ran-chan what's wrong?" he asked her confusedly.  
Mikan chuckled amusedly; her son could be so dense sometimes.

The pies had arrived and soon the two hungry children attacked it, Kenshin munched on two slices while Ran ate one quietly. Mikan only grabbed on her fork and ate the spaghetti.  
Ran ate and looked into the distant but her amber eyes widen in surprise when she noticed two more people walked inside the restaurant.  
"Kenshin look!" she tugged on her friend's shirt and pointed at the entrance.  
Kenshin looked annoyed with the interruption of his eating but the rest of the pizza on his mouth fell as his mouth dropped. "No way!"  
Now Mikan was confused and she decided to look as well.  
"Isamu?!" Kenshin exclaimed too loudly.

That got the attention of the two raven haired males, one because he heard the name of his son and the other because he recognized that loud voice.  
"Kenshin?" and then the girl. "Ran?" Isamu approached their table completely dismissing his father and the woman sitting there looking confused. "What are you two doing here?" he slides his hands into the pockets. "Are you guys on a date or something?" he asked a little nervous.  
Both Kenshin and Ran pointed at Mikan and his crimson eyes glanced at her.

To Isamu, there were sparkles and butterflies all over this woman, she was perfect, she was beautiful and the light behind her head made her look like an angel and when she gave him a smile his jaw dropped, he failed to notice his father approach.  
"Isamu don't run away like that." He scowled.  
The boy kept staring at Mikan; she looked at him a little preoccupied. "Is he alright?" she asked.  
Natsume blinked at looked at the woman that had spoken, his eyes gazed all over her long curly hair to her small curvy waist, but when she looked at him with worried eyes that's when both adults got stuck in a staring contest, Mikan's hazel eyes were fixed on his sharp crimson ones and no one said a word.  
Kenshin looked at Ran confused, she just shrugged.

"Are you married?"

Natsume and Mikan blinked and that question broke the gazing, Natsume looked at his son in shock with his rude and sudden question and Mikan flushed a little.  
"Isamu what the heck is wrong with you?" he turned to the woman again. "You don't need to answer that."  
She smiled. "It's fine, no I'm not married Isamu-kun."  
The boy gave a short smile. "Then you're perfect."  
"OI! What do you mean, leave my ma alone!" Kenshin suddenly exclaimed.  
Isamu cringed. "She's your mother?!" he watched as Kenshin nodded. "Then why are you ugly?"  
Ran sighed, here we go.  
Natsume rubbed his temples, what the hell was going on. Then it hit him. "Are those children your friends?"  
Isamu sighed.

"Yes dad, these two are my friends."

**A/N: Short chapter is short.**

**Sorry!**

**R&R! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites!**

**Stay tuned!**


	4. Introductions!

After introduction themselves, Mikan had friendly suggested that they got together on a bigger table to not separate the children from talking with each other, Natsume just agree and soon there were five people having lunch with the surprise meeting.

Isamu had taken the opportunity to fetch one of the slices of Kenshin and Ran's pizza pie, only Kenshin made a fuss about it because Ran was already full after eating two slices.  
Natsume and Mikan observed them for a while until the young woman decided to break the ice between them.

"I'm Mikan Yukihira by the way." She smiled.  
He looked at her. "Natsume Hyuuga." He gave her a nod.  
"So I've been waiting to meet the famous Isamu that my son has been talking about for so long." She chuckled a little.  
"Same, I wanted to meet the kid who stood up for my son and I'm still imagining how he did it." Natsume said carelessly.  
"What do you mean?" Mikan asked slightly confused.  
Natsume mentally cursed. "Never mind, it was silly."

While the two talked, Kenshin smirked at Isamu and cleaned his throat.  
"Ran-chan and I are going to see a movie after lunch." He stated proudly.  
"Really?" Isamu replied uninterested.  
"Maybe you can come with us!" Ran suggested bubbly.  
Isamu blinked. "Really?"  
"NOOO! Ran-chan what are you doing?" Kenshin whined.  
Isamu looked at Kenshin and sighed slightly showing a pained/angry expression. "You really hate me don't ya?"  
Kenshin went pale and the glare that Ran gave him didn't help.  
"N-No I don't hate you! You won't like the movie!" he excused himself.  
"What's the movie?" he asked looking at Ran with hope.  
"Mr. Peabody and Sherman!" she giggled. "He's so smart! I love him!"  
Isamu thought, he didn't really knew what she was talking about but he did saw a trailer about a white dog that could speak and that had always a kid following him around, Isamu knew that he wouldn't choose that movie but his friends were going and Ran was inviting him, nobody had ever invited him or anything yet, not slumber parties, to play videogames after school, birthday parties or even to lunch together, he had always been distant from everyone.  
No, he couldn't let this get away.

"Dad, can I go to the movies with them?" he asked quickly turning at his father.  
Natsume interrupted the "conversation" with a very upset Mikan and looked at his son surprised again. "Really? I thought we were going shopping for new clothes."  
Kenshin snickered, Isamu flushed.  
"Dad!" he sighed. "Please?" he pleaded.  
Natsume stared at those eyes that suddenly had become bambi sized, he rubbed his temples and grabbed his wallet, he took a 50$ and handed it to him. "Here, don't spent it all you hear me?"  
Isamu nodded happily, Natsume was glad to see his son smiling.

"Oh good thing that Isamu-kun is going, you two need an older person to look after you." Mikan joked.  
"MOM! We're big enough to take care of each other!" Kenshin exclaimed.  
"You're the youngest of us Kenshin." Ran smiled.  
He glared at her. "I wonder which side are you on today."  
She grinned showing her white teeth.  
"What time is the session?" Natsume asked.  
Mikan looked at her watch. "In ten minutes."  
"Actually it's twenty minutes Mikan-san, with the advisements and trailers in-between it takes more ten minutes." Ran cleared with a short smile.  
Natsume whistled. "Smart girl uh?" he praised making her flush a little on the cheeks.  
"She's the smartest girl in the world!" Kenshin boomed.  
"I'm n-not!" she covered her face in embarrassment.  
"Maybe not, but the smartest girl that I know. Even my mom is dumb." Isamu said.

"Isamu." Natsume said sternly.  
"Sorry dad." He quickly apologized.  
Mikan could feel the sudden tension on the table; she chuckled and ordered for the bill to the waiter. "Well, don't forget Ken-kun-"  
"'When the movie is over, don't go away. Stay by the counter and wait for mommy'" Kenshin quoted placing a hand on his chest.  
"Atta boy." She ruffled his hair.  
"Mommy's boy." Isamu grunted looking away, again receiving a glare from Natsume.  
Ran wasn't blind in noticing that talking about Isamu's mother was a sensitive space, but the young girl wasn't the only one.

Mikan had also noticed, and the brunette realized that during the movie she would have to "hang out" with this man.

Natsume Hyuuga.

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm so sleepy QAQ I promise that tomorrow I'll post a bigger chapter! **

**Don't worry I'm not writing any spoilers of the movie!  
I don't own 'Mr. Peabody and Sherman'.**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites it always makes me happy! *hugs everyone***

**R&R!**

**Stay tuned!**


	5. Sensitive subject!

The weak lights of the movie theater were enough to make Kenshin grin.

"Lucky! There's nobody here yet, let go seat in the last line!" Kenshin suggested to his friend. Ran nodded with a smile and Isamu simply shrugged and followed them.

Each child carried medium size popcorn and a large drink, Kenshin and Ran had sweet flavored and Isamu had salt flavor. Kenshin debated that Ran should sit on his side and that Isamu should sit on the tip but the girl ignored that suggestion and she ended sitting on the middle of the boys.

"How much time until it starts?" Kenshin asked.

"Ten minutes." She responded as almost all the lights turned off, the large screen was on and soon trailers started to pop in, soon they started to stuff popcorns on their little mouths.

Meanwhile, outside the movie theatres two adults stood in the escalator in an awkward silence. Mikan decided to break it although she felt really nervous about it.

"Isamu seems to be a nice boy."  
"Yes, thank you. Kenshin seems like a good one too." He replied politely.

Another pause; both walked out and strolled on the long corridors of the mall. Mikan sighed, she didn't wanted to be like this for the next following hour, and this wasn't planned at all.

"I'm sorry, we ruined your day." Natsume suddenly said.  
"Uh?" she looked at him, "Oh n-no don't worry about that. At least I have some company now right?" she chuckled nervously.

He kept looking at her and nodded.

Then Mikan remembered, "If you want, I can help you buying some clothes for Isamu-kun. And maybe I can buy some for Kenshin." She suggested with a cheeky smile.  
He looked at her in a bit of surprise, "You don't really need to help me."  
"It's okay, we kinda ruined you and your son's day a little right?" she looked forward.

He sighed in silence and pondered a little, "Yes, alright. We can also get to know each other, if you want of course."

She smiled shyly "Of course."

**Meanwhile at the theatre:**

It was almost time, about a minute for the movie to start and Ran knew it. She watched amusedly how much Kenshin and Isamu argued with whispers, the funny part was that it all started when it was advised to turn off the phones and stay in silence during the movie, Kenshin told that to Isamu in a cocky way and Isamu replied sharply, now both were shutting up with loud hushes.

"Shut up Isamu!"  
"You shut up mommy's boy!"  
"You're the mommy's boy you big fat baby!"

Isamu got silenced after that one, he looked away sulking and Ran got a little worried about that.

"Are you okay Isamu-san?" she whispered, without Kenshin hearing.  
He nodded dryly and when she was about to insist Kenshin squealed, the movie was finally starting.

Ran smiled too, but she couldn't help to glance at her newest friend once in a while. He was looking at the screen but it looked like he wasn't paying attention. His eyes were really cold and he was scowling, Ran actually felt intimidated when he glared at her, she never looked at him again during the movie.

She was a bit scared.

**Back to our favorite couple:**

**Natsume's POV**

Maybe it was not a bad idea to accept Yukihira's help, she looked like she knew what she was doing and that made me really relieved to have her around.

Who would've thought that Isamu and I would find his friends at the mall? Well it's not that hard to believe, this is the only mall close to the area where we live.

"Natsume-san, what colors does Isamu-kun likes?" she suddenly asked, with a creamy voice. I don't know why but I like the way she says my and Isamu's name. She sounds shy but that might be from anything else.

I wonder if Isamu is having fun.

"He likes dark colors, like brown or black. But he's not picky…we just can't buy him anything with childish patterns he hates that."

She chuckled and nodded.

"Funny, my son loved to wear clothes his drawings on it."

I smiled inside; I recall that her son was wearing a shirt with an Iron Man icon in the middle of it.

Oh wait, where did she go?

"Natsume-san over here!" she called amusedly, was she having fun?

I walked towards her voice and looked around, these clothes that kids dress nowadays are kinda weird. In my time having more than three pair of jeans was great, now people buy more than ten pairs that their kids are not even going to dress.

"Natsume-san?"  
"Oh sorry."

She smiled, "It's alright, what do you think of these?"

She showed me a long-sleeved blue shirt that had buttons on the neck-hole, they seem good. "Yeah that one can go into the basket."

The woman nodded delighted and gently placed it on the long basket on my hands, I couldn't resist on looking down to her waist as she turned around.

I have to admit that she has a good body.

How old was she anyways? I know that she was like thirty below. And she has a young face, how could this woman be a mother from a seven year-old child? Perhaps she got pregnant in her teenager years?

"Natsume-san, what do you need to buy him more? What's essential at this moment?" she asked checking out a pair of snow pants.

"Well," I thought "He needs warm clothes. That boy threw away almost the clothes that his mother bought for him an-"

Mikan looked a little uncomfortable and she bit her lower lip, "Oh. No need to explain then." A reassuring smile.

I sighed. "He didn't took it well." Why was I telling her this?  
"Do you wanna go drink some coffee and talk about it? I can listen if you can." She asked carefully.

No, you're a complete stranger. But why…why do I feel like I can tell you something easily? This woman- no, Yukihira seems to have a trustable aura around her.

Even Isamu liked her.

I gave her a deserving smile, "Maybe one of these days."

She smiled cheekily and nodded. "Alright, let's continue then!"

Ugh.

***Teleports you to the movie theatres again***

This had to be the most uncomfortable time that Ran was into. She was actually paying attention to the movie and enjoying it, she even grew a small crush on Sherman and found him to be very funny but at her left, she felt that Isamu was too quiet and he had a dark aura around his body.

She knew that he sometimes glared at Kenshin, whom was doing nothing than enjoying and absorbing the movie in a positive way, she rolled her amber orbs.

Suddenly the movie stopped and the weak lights turned on, on the screen appeared words that informed that there would be a ten minute break.

"Oh good! I gotta go pee, Ran don't let Isamu eat my popcorns!" he said quickly as he hopped out of his seat, Ran was about to call him but he was already down on the entrance doors.

Crap.

Ran gulped in silence and decided to be brave, she turned at Isamu but he was already glaring at her, his stare clearly said 'don't say a word' but she ignored that, she was too worried to be a coward.

"Isamu-san what's wrong?" she asked calmly.

He looked at his lap and his scowl went deep, "I'm going to kill Kenshin."  
Oh, "Why?" she smiled thinking to be a joke.  
"Because he called me mommy's boy! I hate my mom! I haven't seen her in four years and she only brought sadness to my dad!" he growled quietly, to not bring attention.

Ran's smile quickly faded as it appear, she sighed and brought all the pieces together. His father did scowl him in the pizza restaurant.  
The young girl didn't know what to say at the moment, so she just did the first thing that was on her mind.

She hugged him.

He was a bit stoic at first, but when Isamu knew that the hug felt good he hugged her back, slowly but he did.

"Isamu-san, I don't know how you feel. My parents are happy but I can tell you this. You are a strong boy that is loved, you are not alone and you can't forget that, Kenshin grew up without a daddy and he's the most happy boy that I ever met, he's my only friend he he's really protective of people he cares about."

Isamu thought on her words, Kenshin did protect him and Ran in that day, he listened as she continued.

"Kenshin doesn't know. I'm sure that if you tell him he'll be very sorry about it. But you can't forget one thing Isamu-san, both you and Kenshin are growing up without the other parental figure, you guys have something in common and right now Kenshin is the only person that can most understand your situation so I'm sure that he would've never said that if he knew." Ran said softly, her voice tickled in his ear.

But Isamu smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Wow Ran, you're so smart." He said lowly, she chuckled.  
"Thanks!"

"HEY! What are you two DOING?!"

Both broke the hug quickly and they looked over a very flushed and surprised Kenshin, "Isamu you have cooties now!"

And the movie started again.

**A/N: eue ooooh.**

**We might have something going on here, hmmm?**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews, follows and support guys!**

**R&R!**

**Stay tuned!**


	6. Profiles!

**This is not a chapter but I will upload one in a few hours. I decided to make the profiles of Kenshin, Isamu and Ran. I hope this helps you see how they look like ^^**

**Name: **Kenshin Yukihira.

**Nicknames: **Ken-kun; Shin-kun; Ken; Shin;

**Age: **7 years old.

**DOB: **April 23rd, 2007.

**Zodiac sign: **Taurus.

**Residence: [You may see how does the Yukihira residence looks like in my profile, just copy and paste the links into another tab. If the pictures don't show up PM me!]**

**Occupation: **Elementary student.

**Education: **Second grade.

**Appearance: **Kenshin has long brunette texture layers and his hair bangs are equally like Reo's but they are starting to part a little in the middle like Mikan had when she was younger. He had two big amethyst eyes.

**Height: **44 INS.

**Weight: **49.4 lbs.

**Clothing: **He wears mostly colorful colors, red and blue are is his favorite choices and he likes to have drawings on his shirts, such as small icons. On his pajamas, he likes to have animal patterns on it.

**Likes (incomplete): **

**-**His family (fake or blood-related);

-Aiden;

-Summer;

-Pastries;

-Raw meat;

-Animals;

-His friends;

-Napping;

-Read comic books;

-Marvel movies;

-Watch cartoons;

-Listening to Ran's smart words;

-Good grades;

-The beach/ocean;

-Babies;

-Vacations;

-Singing (occasionally);

-Eating out with his mother;

-Playing in the mud;

-Water-balloon fights;

-Seeing his "enemies" in trouble;

-Teasing;

-Flowers (don't tell anyone);

**Dislikes (incomplete):**

-Arata and his buddies;

-Bullying;

-Threats;

-Traitors;

-Cooties;

-Scary movies;

-Salty popcorns;

-Tea;

-Big dogs (terrified);

-Cold mornings;

-Wet grass (smell);

-Spicy food;

-Vegetables;

-DC comics;

-Pop star singer Reo Mouri (he doesn't know);

-Spiders;

-Being ignored;

**Fear(s): **

-Spiders;

-Darkness;

-Being forgotten;

**-That his father left because of him;**

**Hobbies:**

-Drawing;

-Watching TV;

-Play outside;

**Dream(s):**

-To be a real super-hero;

-Meet his father;

-Always make his mother proud;

**Flaws:**

-He likes to have attention;

-Easily jealous;

-Violent when someone crosses the line;

-Likes to be in charge/the leader;

**Talent(s):**

-Singing;

-Running;

**Family: **

Mother: Mikan Yukihira;

**Secrets:**

-He makes drawings of how he thinks his father looks like and sometimes he imagines what would be like if they really met.

-He wants a father;

-He always wanted a younger brother/sister;

**Allies: **Ran Asawara, Isamu Hyuuga.

**Enemies: **Arata Yoshiko, Nana Bunko.

**Favorite dish: **Ham ramen.

**Favorite pastry: **Chocolate biscuit.

**Favorite beverage: **Banana milkshake/Cold Milk.

**Favorite color: **Red.

**Favorite TV show: **Adventure time.

**Favorite movie: **Marvel movies, the giant.

**Favorite person: **Mikan.

**Favorite animal: **Cat.

**Favorite subject(s): **P.E, Social studies.

**Worst subject(s): **Mathematics, Science and Health, Language Arts.

**Personality (short-version): **Easy to be around, joker, friendly, bubbly, loud, curious, hyper, sensitive, easily jealous, teaser, helpful, caring and protective.

**I.Q: **116.

**Blood type: **AB.

**Medical conditions: **-

**Preferable weather: **Kenshin likes a weather where he can play outside with loosen and comfortable clothes and where he can throw water balloons and have a good long day of fun.

**-NEXT PROFILE-**

**Name: **Isamu Hyuuga.

**Nicknames: **Isamu-kun; Isa-kun, Mumu.

**Age: **8 years old.

**DOB: **December 2nd, 2006.

**Zodiac sign: **Sagittarius.

**Residence: [You may see how does the Hyuuga residence looks like in my profile, just copy and paste the links into another tab. If the pictures don't show up PM me!]**

**Occupation: **Elementary student.

**Education: **Second grade.

**Appearance: **Isamu has a wild raven hair with long bangs parted on the left side of his forehead; he has a pair of sharp crimson eyes that are intimidating for some but soft for others.

**Height: **45 INS.

**Weight: **56.2 lbs.

**Clothing: **Isamu likes to wear dark colors but it's nothing Goth like, his favorite options are brown, black or a deep green. He doesn't like shorts; he wears jeans or pants more.

**Likes (incomplete): **

-Winter;

-Pools;

-Lazy days;

-Manga;

-Napping;

-Shades;

-Parks;

-His family;

-His friends;

-Turtles;

-Dinosaurs;

-Action movies;

-South Park (don't tell Natsume);

-Cats;

-Strawberries;

-Calm places;

-Vacations;

-Winning;

-Mint gum;

**Dislikes (incomplete):**

-Bullying;

-Awkward situations;

-His mother;

-Birds;

-Fish;

-Lettuce;

-Sweet popcorns;

-Coke;

-Tea;

**Fear(s):**

-His mother takes him away;

-His father abandons him;

-Being alone;

-Darkness;

-Clowns;

-Cockroaches;

**Hobbies:**

-Napping;

-Reading manga;

-Watching TV;

-Play videogames;

-Play outside;

-Spend time with family;

**Dream(s):**

-To have a mother;

-Have trustworthy friends;

**Flaw(s):**

-Easily jealous;

-Sulks;

-Likes to create dark aura and become scary;

**Talent(s): **

-Peek under skirts (unknown to anyone);

-Draw in manga style;

-Jumping;

-Running;

-Football;

**Family:**

Father: Natsume Hyuuga.

Mother: (not telling yet :P)

Aunt: Aoi Hyuuga.

Grandmother: Kaoru Hyuuga.

Grandfather: Ioran Hyuuga.

**Secrets:**

-He observes more than taking action;

-He cries alone sometimes;

**Allies: **Kenshin Yukihira, Ran Asawara.

**Enemies: **Arata Yoshiko.

**Favorite dish: **Lasagna.

**Favorite pastry: **Strawberry shortcake.

**Favorite beverage: **Lemon ice tea.

**Favorite color: **Brown.

**Favorite TV show: **South Park.

**Favorite movie: **-

**Favorite person: **Natsume.

**Favorite animal: **Turtle.

**Favorite subject(s): **Language Arts.

**Worst subject(s): **Mathematics.

**Personality (short-version): **Observer, thoughtful, blunt, easily hurt, teaser, protective, caring, cold, rude and sometimes and only in last terms: scary.

**I.Q: **117.

**Blood type: **O-

**Medical conditions: **-

**Preferable weather: **Not so hot but not cold either, he doesn't like too much sun on his eyes.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Name: **Ran Asawara.

**Nicknames: **Ran-chan, dork, bookworm, weirdo.

**Age: **7 years old.

**DOB: **February 21th, 2007.

**Zodiac sign: **Pisces.

**Residence: [You may see how does the Asawara residence looks like in my profile, just copy and paste the links into another tab. If the pictures don't show up PM me!]**

**Occupation: **Elementary student.

**Education: **Second grade.

**Appearance:** Ran has an auburn neck-length hair that shows her natural curls, her fringes are kept from brow to brow in a thin lace slice as opposed to a large region of the forehead; her bangs are left light and sneer.

**Height: **43 INS.

**Weight: **49.3 lbs.

**Clothing: **Ran wears feminine clothes, from dresses to skirts she feels good wearing light and bright clothes and her favorite option is beige and white. She also likes to wear short-shorts.

**Likes (incomplete):**

-Books;

-Mythologies;

-Saying facts randomly;

-Telling what she learns;

-Studying;

-Loki (her ferret);

-Villains;

-Fantasies books;

-Documentaries about the space;

-Sciences;

-Learning how to read and write better;

-Flowers;

-Tea;

-Winter;

-Snow;

-Animals;

-Blueberries;

-Her friends;

-Her family;

-Having Kenshin and Isamu around;

-Libraries;

-The smell of old/new books;

-Starry nights;

**Dislikes (incomplete):**

-Bullying;

-Bing called bad names;

-Large crowds;

-Being glared at;

-Being bullies by the girls from her class;

-Ripped books;

**Fear(s):**

-Being alone;

**Hobbies:**

-Reading;

-Training her writing/reading alone;

-Discovering new things;

-Play with her friends;

**Dream(s):**

-Travel around the world;

-Find out her prince charming;

**Flaw(s):**

-Stutters a lot when nervous;

-Can't defend herself;

-Explodes when she gets too much pressure;

**Talent(s): **

-Reading and writing;

-Intelligence;

**Family:**

Father: Tetsuya Asawara;

Mother: Masako Asawara;

Older brother: Hiroto Asawara;

Younger sister: Saki Asawara;

**Secrets:**

-Ran wishes that she would live in her books;

**Allies: **Kenshin Yukihira, Isamu Hyuuga.

**Enemies: **Arata Yoshiko, Nana Bunko and her friends.

**Favorite dish: **Calzones.

**Favorite pastry: **Apple pie.

**Favorite beverage: **Milk with honey.

**Favorite color: **Beige.

**Favorite TV show: **She watches mostly BBC, Discovery channel, History channel.

**Favorite movie: **-

**Favorite person: **-

**Favorite animal: **Ferret.

**Favorite subject(s): **Language Arts, Mathematics, Science and Health, Social Studies, Arts.

**Worst subject(s): **P.E.

**Personality (short-version): **Caring, sweet-charming, shy, astute, wise, mature, motherly figure, friendly.

**I.Q: **120.

**Blood type: **B+

**Medical conditions: **Ran as Asthma. [Common chronic inflammatory disease; Symptoms: Wheezing, coughing, chest tightness and short of breath. Ran caught it by genetics, her father has it too.

**Preferable weather: **Cold and misty weather, she likes it really creepy.


	7. End of the movie!

**I usually don't write author notes in the beginning of the chapter but I'll make an exception for now. **

**First of all I want to apologize to everyone because of my grammar, I know it's not the best and I literally facepalm every time I see a mistake that I didn't notice.**

**Second of all, I want to thank to the following reviewers: **

**Loverofskyrim, AnimeMango, TECKK, lumiere, Alicenee, PureSakura1999, blackat98, allyD, BlossomCutie, sweet little, kirakishou999, dongnghi, me emore de ti, pretty-awesome-girl11d7, animeandmangafangirl!**

**Thank you guys! Gracias! I've noticed some Spanish reviews too and that's awesome! Muchas gracias! **

**You guys are my motivation to keep writing this story and I really love reading each one of your reviews and I promise that in the future I will start to reply to them, I'm sorry for not doing it :( **

**Anyways, here's another chapter only for you my dear reader and I hope you'll enjoy reading just as I loved writing it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters; they all belong to Tachibana Higuchi. I only own my OCS and the plot! **

**XxXxXxXx**

Natsume was starting to feel nervous; he shouldn't have accepted her help. Mikan Yukihira was making him feel sort of things that he hasn't feel in a while – not good.  
She was merely a stranger that he had met by accident, she was the mother of one of Isamu's friend and she was only a woman like the others, she was just a single hot mother.

_Damn._

He had been with women after the divorce, he had tried to move on but each one of those women weren't good enough and Isamu didn't like any of them and Natsume had to admit; his son was a good character judge.  
And he was right, he had dated four women in the past four years and it's funny because every single of them didn't last more than five months.

_Sex. _

Sex was something that Natsume didn't need that much; he had a stable and good job, an amazing soon, food on the plate and friends that act like family. He doesn't need anything else.

_Liar._

Yes, it was a fact that what Natsume thought was a big fat juicy and incredibly convincing lie – which he believed in.

"Natsume? There's still forty minutes until the movie to end would you like to drink a cup of coffee with me?"

He zoned out and looked at him, oh right, they were already exiting the clothing store with two bags filled with clothes for Isamu and a small bag with two shirts for Kenshin, Mikan carried it of course.  
"Uh sure." They started to walk, "Wait how do you know that?"  
"Know what?" she asked.  
"That the movie session is ending in thirty minutes."  
She chuckled, "Ran explained me, she told me about the schedule and she predicted the exact time for the movie to end." She explained with a somehow proud smile.

He narrowed his brows.

"A seven year-old little girl "predicted" the end of the- is she a special child?" he asked.  
"Do you mean if she's in an advanced class?" Mikan giggled.

_Cute giggle._

"Yes, like that." He said ignoring his thoughts.  
"No, but she should be right? I have never such bright child." Mikan paused, she gave a slight frown, "Kenshin saw the way that the other kids treated her just because of her intelligence, he felt like it wasn't fair, that she needed to be praised and not bullied." Her proud smile came back quickly.  
Natsume nodded, "He's a good kid."  
"He fought three boys in that day." She said with a smirk.  
"Were you happy?" he asked taking that smirk curiously.  
"Of course not, I was very angry." She paused.  
"But proud." He concluded.  
"Hell yeah."

He smiled.

**MOVIE THEATRE**

Oh dear, oh dearly dear.  
This is not good at all, not good at all. Ran was literally between a sandwich of a dark glare coming from a brunette and an indifferent stare from the raven haired boy.

The difference?

One stared at the screen and the other didn't.

Kenshin wanted answers, why was Ran hugging Isamu? Why was he hugging her back?

Why was he caring so much? Not even he knew why he was angry right now. Maybe because Isamu had Ran's cooties now and he was worried for the boy.

"Ran, why did you hug Isamu?" he whispered to his friend's side.  
She was paying attention to the movie but her amber eyes glanced towards him, "Because he was angry at you." She whispered back.  
Kenshin was confused, "Why?"  
She gave an annoyed grunt, the girl clearly wanted to watch the movie now. "Ask him! Now please, I wanna watch the movie!" she whispered.

He stopped talking and ate more popcorns, he glanced at Isamu again. He was smiling at the screen; Kenshin couldn't help but smile too.  
He didn't want to admit but he had tried to make Isamu smile more since the two became acquaintances, he liked Isamu because he praised Ran for her attitude, he wasn't like the others. He was good.  
But what was he angry about? Did Kenshin say something bad? His mum did say that he could be too blunt sometimes. He was going to ask after the session, definitely.

Ran smirked, Kenshin wasn't even noticing her staring at his preoccupied expression, she knew that he was thinking too hard on what he said to make the crimson eyed boy angry. She almost giggled when he wrinkled his eyebrows in frustration.  
Ran reached for her drink and took long sips, too longs that gave her a sharp headache, she whined quietly and held her temples with her eyes closed.  
"You okay?" Isamu whispered suddenly noticing her fetal position.  
She nodded, "Brain freeze." She smiled reassuring.  
He smirked, "Really?"  
She blushed in embarrassment and looked to the screen again, she had Kenshin teasing her about her facts and now she had another person doing the same, just her luck.

But Ran was happy, Kenshin and Isamu may quarrel like a couple but she knew that they would get along well in the future, boys will be boys.  
She frowned, really Ran? "Boys will be boys"? You sound so old and so…mature. Why was she like this? Why couldn't Ran be into dolls and playhouse? No.

She smiled.

Ran was more than that, she was happy to be her. She was happy for her current acknowledge, she was happy knowing the answers already, happy to learn new amazing things and she knew what karma was and she believed in it strongly. Everyone that hurt her would, one day, need help from people like her and she knew that because she was smart enough to know it.  
Yeah, she was happy. And proud.

"YAY!"

The sudden shout startled the young girl, she looked over Kenshin with widen eyes. He was jumping on his seat excited while watching the movie; she looked at the big screen and blinked.

"It's over?" she questioned to herself.  
When the lights turned on she got her answer, oh no! She didn't even pay attention to the end like she should've had, she only stared at it!  
Ran sighed but she gave her friend a fake smile. "That was nice wasn't it?"  
"NICE? That was so cool! Right Isamu?" he asked too excitedly.  
He only grunted in reply and Kenshin remembered that he was still angry.

"Right." Kenshin stated, he grabbed his popcorns and his drink and hopped off the seat. "Let's go then!" he smiled, but Ran noticed that his smile was off.  
"Alright let's go." She said while getting out as well.

**XxXxXxXx**

Outside the theatre stood Natsume and Mikan, both awaited for their children in silence because there was nothing more to say, they had talked about what they could during the coffee and they had ended the conversation by simply not having anymore topics to chat about.  
Mikan smiled when she spotted her son and his friends but her smile froze when she noticed that something was wrong with Kenshin, Ran looked worriedly at him as well and that was definitely not a good sign.

"Hi sweetie how was the movie?" she asked when he was close enough to hear her.  
"It was cool ma! Thanks for letting me see it!" he replied with the same bubbly tone.  
Ran nodded, "Thank you for inviting me Mikan-san." A short shy smile.  
Isamu passed by them and stood in front of his father. "Thanks dad it was great." He mumbled.  
Natsume nodded, "Alright, ready to go home?"  
Just when Isamu was about to talk Kenshin patted his shoulder and made him turn, the boy gave a shy look. "Can I talk to you?"  
Natsume stared at Mikan and she shrugged.  
"Uh…sure." Isamu replied dryly.

Both young males walked away from the adults and Ran, Mikan looked at Ran for answers but she only smiled back.

After Kenshin reassured himself that they were far enough he looked at Isamu apologetic. "Ran-chan said that you're angry at me."  
Isamu nodded, "It's fine, you didn't know."  
"Knew what?" he slightly tilted his head.  
Isamu sighed, "When you called me mommy's boy it made me mad."  
"Uh why? We were just kidding right?"  
"I hate my mom."  
Kenshin literally gasped in horror, "D-Don't say that! Why?!"  
"Because she left me and my dad, my mum only made my dad sad and I haven't seen her for four years. She doesn't like us anymore and I don't like when someone talks about her." He sneered.  
Kenshin paused; he covered his mouth and looked at the floor.  
Isamu rolled his eyes but he stopped when he actually saw Kenshin sobbing, yes that's right.

Kenshin was crying.

_What._

**A/N: Them weird POV'S right?**

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**

**R&R!**

**Stay tuned! **


	8. The Woman

**A/N: I decided to dedicate a chapter for the children and another for Natsume and Mikan's relationship evolution.  
And finally, to please you all: Hotaru's short story.**

**Also, I would just like to remind you that Isamu doesn't have to be like Natsume, just because he looks like him. Isamu might have a similar personality but he also owns his own. **

**Isamu's mother will be a secret for a little longer, be patient. **

* * *

Hotaru Imai was bored, everything was dull and she was on her day off. Everyday could be a day off anyways. But the elegant short raven haired woman disliked not being on her working habitat, she enjoyed being there and see that everything was going well, this was her money that we're talking about and if there's anything that Hotaru loves more than her life it's money.

Since her seven years of age – when she received her first allowance- Hotaru felt in love with money, with being rich, being the one in control because she was powerful. Her father had died when she was only two years old, her mother currently is living her life with adventures, she had left Hotaru the responsibility of the Imai CORP because Hotaru's older brother was a prestigious doctor that is needed all around the world.

Indeed that Hotaru had some lonely times and she entertained herself with the own inventions that she created out of nowhere, technology was another passion that grew with her but she was still lonely, robots couldn't replace humans…at least not in the emotion department.

Just in the middle of the 2nd term of middle school, Mikan Yukihira was introduced to Hotaru's class as the new student. At first the girl seemed to be that bubbly annoying girl that everyone seems to be confused about, loved her.

Hotaru hated her.

But they became friends right away.

Mikan was the only one that actually followed Hotaru around, that admired Hotaru for her inventions and that served as a perfect test dummy for special occasions. But after winning their school's annual karaoke contest they became inseparable, even though that Hotaru was still learning how to show her true emotions Mikan knew that she cared and Mikan would always remind Hotaru the same by telling her 'I love you'.

It has been the first time that Hotaru heard from someone else without being from her small family and she couldn't help but smile at the pig-tailed girl.

Years passed and Hotaru had made friends thanks to Mikan, there was Nonoko and Anna, Kokoro and Kitsuneme, Sumire and Yuu and finally Reo.

But she never liked Reo, Mikan's last boyfriend.

High school was ending when Mikan first told her about her new boyfriend, Hotaru was worried because the brunette's love life wasn't exactly pretty persay but she just accepted him and of course gave him some threats to make sure he would be a good boyfriend. And so he was, for some years. Reo was successfully rising on his singing career when Mikan had told her best friend that she was pregnant.

Hotaru was in shock when Mikan told that Reo actually chose his career over his pregnant girlfriend. She was quick on plotting the revenge but Hotaru decided to wait, to wait until Reo was famous enough.

After that, Hotaru had a depressed pregnant Mikan on her hands, the hazel eyed woman lived on Hotaru's apartment until Kenshin's birth and after Hotaru was officially the CEO of her family's corporation she wasted no time on getting Mikan a good and perfect apartment for her and the baby to settle in.

Of course that Mikan never accepted Hotaru's help on completely paying for the apartment's bills and Hotaru –being frustrated with her best friend's stubbornness- offered Mikan the golden job of being her own assistant, which was a unrequited job that Hotaru had to bring only for her. Being a little dense, Mikan gladly accepted thinking on her baby's future.

Hotaru smiled as she twirled her office chair to the massive window that showed the tall building ahead, the night was calm and the view was beautiful. Hotaru had always loved her money more than anything in the world.

Until she met Mikan and Kenshin Yukihira, her family.

* * *

"Why is it raining on Monday? It's the worst thing ever."

"Worst than when you cried like a baby?"  
"Shut up Isamu."

Ah yes, Monday mornings are truly beautiful and kind to everyone that works or has to go to school.

Or Nah.

Isamu and Kenshin were standing inside the school's entrance, they were sitting on a bench and both were observing the strong rain outside, it has been raining since Saturday night and it never stopped.

"Ran-chan is getting late." Kenshin mumbled worriedly.

They were also waiting for the third member of the group.

"She'll come; just don't cry about it okay?" Isamu smirked.

Kenshin glared at him, since Isamu told the reason why he was so affected because of what he had said at the theatre and Kenshin cried, the raven haired boy had been teasing and mocking about it. But Kenshin couldn't help it, he has unintentionally hurt Isamu in a bad way and he was really upset about it, he was also sad about Isamu's relationship with his mother.

Kenshin loves his mother more than everyone else, he couldn't imagine not seeing her for two days, imagine four years!

When Isamu told about what his mother did he was too shocked, he didn't know that mothers could be evil! Only stepmothers could!

His thoughts were interrupted by the school bell, indicating that the homeroom class was about to start, with a sigh he hopped off the bench with Isamu and both boys walks together to the homeroom.

* * *

"Alright children, settle down." Narumi chirped, "As you all know, Christmas is almost there so I want you guys to make something special! It's called: Secret Santa!"

The class seemed excited about it, Nana raised her hand and Narumi smiled at her.

"What's that?"

"A secret Santa is where you choose a name, a random one, and without telling anyone you must buy a gift for your chosen person!"

Nana frowned, "But what if we don't get the name that we wanted?"

Some agree with her, Isamu rolled his eyes.

"That's the fun part sweetie, that's why it's called "Secret" Santa." Narumi chuckled.

Nana shrugged and sent Kenshin a glare. "I hope I don't get you or that weirdo." She sneered making some chuckle.

Kenshin stuck his tongue at her, "I'd rather give a gift to the boogey-man. Which is not that different of course."

"Uuuuuuh!" they all enchanted, Nana glared and Isamu smirked.

"Burn." The raven haired man mumbled, but she was quick to hear it.

"Shut up you creepy vampire, nobody talked with you!" she accused childishly.

"Alright, alright. Settle down now." Narumi warned.

Isamu just kept glaring at the blonde girl.

**Isamu's POV**

This is the one that controls all the girls and that bullies Ran isn't it? I bet why, Ran is way cuter than her I mean she's not even smart.

"Alright, who can tell me this: How much is 1+20?" Narumi asked, nobody raised their hand and I saw Kenshin avoiding any eyes contact.

"Nana-chan, can you tell me?"

She looked terrified, ah.

"Hundred?"

The class laughed, I did too. Serves her right.

"Isamu-kun?" Narumi smiled.

"Twenty-one." Easy, it's just twenty plus one of course.

"Very good! Now a harder one. If I have ten chocolates and if I give three to my friend, how many chocolates do I have?" he challenged.

I did my mental counting.

"Seven?" I responded.

He smiled brightly. "Very well!"

I glanced over Kenshin and he gave me thumbs up with one of his stupid grins.

I smiled back. I kinda like his grins.

Better than his crying, that really surprised me. But when he hugged me tightly and apologized with gross sobs, that's when I freaked out. His mum was quick to comforting him and she relaxed me as well.

Kenshin's mum was perfect for my dad, she was beautiful, kind and she had a sweet voice. **(A/N: lol Isamu, you're being too innocent) **He decided to choose her, but he would need Kenshin and Ran's help.

I would need Kenshin's help because being her son; Kenshin would know what she likes the most and how she acts at home.  
I would need Ran because she was smart, and she was a girl so she would know what to do about it. And uh, I like her company. And her hugs.

This would be hard, dad was always bringing ugly girls home sometimes, not that many now but sometimes I could heard them. Those annoying giggles coming from outside his bedroom, and that really made me angry, and sad.

Hunting for a new mom was my idea; I will never forgive my mom for what she did.

I would never forgive The Woman.

* * *

**A/N: SO. **

**Short chapter, why:**

**-I'm busy on a school essay;**

**-I'm sick;**

**-I need to rest early if I want to go to the course tomorrow.**

**By the way, it's hard to if pictures of houses decorations to post on my profile QuQ I can't find anything suitable for Kenshin's bedroom. Does someone know a site? I need help!**

**R&R**

**Thanks for everything!**

**Stay tuned!**


	9. High Fever!

**Meanwhile in the Asawara Residence**

The young girl coughed, she took in a deep sigh and tried to catch her breath even though she was only lying on her bed. Her cheeks were flushed in a deep scarlet and her forehead was all sweaty and her bright amber eyes were now dull and tired, she glanced over the female figure standing next to her.

Ran's mother was more than worried, her daughter had a high fever and it wasn't going down like it was supposed to, since she had given her daughter the correct medicine. Masako Asawara almost cried when she saw her middle child in pain, she turned her sad eyes towards her husband; worry on his face was also noticeable.

"Hospital. Now." He turned to grab the car keys.

Masako tried to stay calm, she smiled and uncovered Ran and with a quick movement she carried the girl, not even bothering with undressing the pink pajamas. Masako was quick with her steps towards the entrance, her husband had already grabbed Ran's favorite peacoat and he covered his daughter quickly.

Ran cried, "It's hot."  
"I know sweetie but you have to use it." He said while opening the door, Masako quickly left the house and pressed the button for the elevator, Ran only whined.

"Mummy, it hurts."

"I know sweetie, everything will be alright don't worry." Masako whispered while patting her back to calm her down.

The door from behind was closed and the elevator's door opened with a loud 'ding', both adults hurried inside and soon they were in their way to the local hospital.

* * *

Ran shivered in her mother's embrace, "I'm cold." She cried softly, her eyes were closed and Masako wiped the sweat from her daughter's forehead once again. Ran's mom sighed and she was looking everywhere to keep her mind busy.

"We're almost there darling, just stay awake." Tetsuya, the father, said while paying attention to the road.

"I WANNA GO TO SCHOOL!" Ran suddenly shouted, struggling to get away.

"RAN STAY QUIET!" Masako shouted sternly.

But she didn't, Ran started to cry loudly. She felt like suffocating, the muscles on her legs were aching and she was feeling cold and warm all the time, the shivers were horrible and she felt disgusting with all the sweat. Ran kept crying until they reached to the hospital, Masako left the car leaving Tetsuya to park it and she ran into the Emergency alley, the child's crying got the attention of the passing nurses and Ran was immediately given a paper bracelet with the color of red.

Masako and Ran waited for their call, the woman was a mess and some of the few people looked at her and the child in her arms with pity.

"_Ran Asawara_."

Masako walked quickly.

* * *

They got lucky, Ran was already 100.7 F of fever and soon she could start having minor convulsions. The doctor said that Ran was also dehydrated so she was placed on serum. Ran was also placed on a hospital room she the doctor wouldn't let her leave until he was sure that she was more than better.

Masako could only sit next to her daughter's bed, a bit relieved that her baby would be fine. She saw Tetsuya walking inside with a cup of coffee; he smiled and handed it to her. "Thank you." She mumbled taking a sip.

He nodded, "I have to go back to work…will you two be fine?" he asked taking a glance at his sleeping daughter.

Masako smiled, "Yes."

"I'll leave the car for you, I called a friend from work and he's coming to get me." He smiled back and leaned down to kiss his wife's forehead; she gladly leaned more at him and closed her eyes to receive the warm kiss.

"Thank you darling, have a nice day at work."

"Call me if something happens alright?" he walked to the bed and planted a kiss on Ran's head; the kiss was long and caring.

"You're grounded missy! Never scare us like that ever again." He joked, just to make his wife cheer up a little.

She chuckled.

* * *

Kenshin's eyes twisted, he dropped the ball and looked at the sky seriously.

It was P.E class and the couch ordered the children to pair up and toss the basketball to each other, Kenshin had paired up with Isamu and they were actually having fun but the boy's danger senses tingled suddenly and he couldn't help but thinking on Ran.

"Throw the ball!" Isamu growled.

"Something's wrong with Ran-chan." Kenshin looked at him, Isamu was taken back with the seriousness on the brunette's voice, he usually had a childish one.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's go call Ran's mummy!" Kenshin tossed the ball away and made sure that the couch was far away, he was busy helping Akemi throwing the ball to the basket, she was failing miserably.

He approached Isamu and dragged him to the bushes, they successfully escaped P.E and Isamu sighed, "We're going to be in trouble won't we?"

Kenshin grinned, "I guess, are you scared?" he challenged.

"No!" Isamu spat, "Wait, how are we going to call her mum?" he stopped walking.

Kenshin rolled his eyes, "I know her number, she gave me in case o emergency." He pulled Isamu along since he wasn't walking.

"Why?" he pressed.

Kenshin smiled, "She trusts me." Kenshin recalled when Masako had called him aside on Ran's birthday party. It was only her family, siblings and himself since she didn't had friends back there. She told him that he was a good boy and gave him a piece of paper, Masaki pleaded that if anything bad happened to Ran, but really bad like an emergency, he would give the number to the closest adult and call her.

Isamu just watched his friend gazing, probably lost on his thoughts.

"Where are you _two_ going?" a voice sneered from behind, the two boys looked and deadpanned with a smirking Arata, "You're skipping and I'm telling!" he crossed his arms.

Oh Isamu really wanted to punch this boy.

"You're going to be a snitch!" Kenshin accused.

"Ran was one too!" Arata spat with an angry tone.

"Just go away before your face gets hurt." Isamu said, suddenly in a deep tone. Even Kenshin shivered, where did that came from?

"You don't scare me, you're a coward!" Arata said, trying to sound tough.

Isamu smirked, he slowly approached the blonde one and pinched his cheeks hard, he leaned to his face a spoke in a scary tone. Arata gulped and he tried to push the raven haired boy away. "Arata, don't you know what I can do to you? I know where you live." Isamu's crimson eyes were dark, "I can suck the blood from you in seconds you little maggot." He sneered with an evil smirk.

Kenshin raised his eyebrow and watched Arata squeal.

"VAMPIRE! I KNEW IT! AAAAH!" Arata pushed Isamu and ran away screaming.

"YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE!" Isamu shouted, hoping that Arata could hear him, then he just sighed and turned to continue walking, but he noticed Kenshin staring at him in shock, he was waiting for something. "What? I know he thinks I'm a stupid vampire." He shrugged.

"What the heck was that?!" Kenshin giggled.

He rolled his eyes, "It's called acting dumb-dumb, now let's go!" Isamu passed by Kenshin and soon the amethyst eyed boy followed him with loud chuckles.

"That was so cool! How did you do that? Teach me!" he kept asking.

"Let it go!" Isamu growled in frustration.

* * *

The boys peeked behind the colored wall; the secretary of the entrance was empty. The phone was wide-open and they only had a few moments until the janitor to come back.

They had created a fake vomit based on ketchup and mustard with the disgusting mystery meat creamy sauce, it was perfect and the janitor of the floor would be busy.

Kenshin quickly grabbed the piece of paper that he always kept in every pocket of the pants that he used and soon he run and climbed to the chair, Isamu looked around and followed him after, he saw Kenshin concentrating on dialing the number.

"Hurry up!" Isamu breathed nervously.

"Shut up!" Kenshin whispered, he pressed the phone's speaker against his tiny ear and he grinned when it ringed.

* * *

Masako was watching her daughter sleeping peacefully, she was glad to see Ran feeling better. Her cheeks weren't so red and the sweat was gone, the young girl looked like she was only sleeping. But her gaze was interrupted with her melody of her phone, she grabbed her purse and held her phone, the number was unknown but it could be important so she accepted the call.

"Yes?"

"_Mrs. Asawara? It's Kenshin!_"

She blinked in surprise, Kenshin was calling her? From where?

"Is everything okay sweetie? Where are you calling from?" she asked a bit worried, her motherly instincts were vibrating.

"_I'm okay no worries!_" she smiled, _"Why didn't Ran-chan came to school?" _he asked nervously.

Oh dear, he had called just to check on her daughter. Masako couldn't be gladder for Ran to have a friend like him.

"She had a high fever darling, she's resting right now. Ran is fine don't worry." She replied, only to listen a shout from the other side of the line.

"_RAN-CHAN WHAT? CAN I TALK WITH HER?!"  
"KENSHIN SPEAK LOWLY SOMEONE CAN HEAR US!"_

Masako chuckled, Kenshin wasn't alone. It was probably that Isamu boy, Ran had been talking about him a lot lately.

"Kenshin, Ran is fine. But she won't go to school tomorrow, she needs to rest. It was only a cold." Masako assured, she heard the boy sigh in relieve.

"_Well, tell Ran-chan to call me when she wakes up Mrs. Asawara I'm worried!" _there was a short pause coming from him,_ "UPS I gotta go now, the janitor looks angry! Bye-bye!" _he said quickly, she knew that he dropped the speaker somewhere and started to dash away.

"_HEY YOU KIDS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
"RUN ISAMU! RUN!"  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU KENSHIN!"_

Masako giggled with a small cringe.

He forgot to turn off the phone and she could still hear the janitor shout after them.

* * *

**A/N: Ran is sick! So this means that the next chapter will be based only on Natsume and Mikan! **

**Thanks for the support guys! ****Gracias!**

**R&R for more!**

**Stay tuned! **


	10. Have dinner with us?

**Small snowflakes started to gently fall from the grey clouds and there was a young brunette with long curly hair that gazed upon, she was wearing a long sleeveless white dress with a V neck, despise of the snow the woman wasn't cold, she felt warm. She looked around and saw nothing but a white covered ground and tall trees, she smiled.**

**It was beautiful, so peaceful and quiet.**

**The woman decided to walk, she moved slowly and even her steps were quiet. She sighed in content and the brunette suddenly spotted a bright light not so far from her position. She walked towards the pretty light, it was calling her.**

**When she stood in front of it she reached to touch it but her hand was stopped by another, a bigger and manly hand held her small delicate one and he squeezed it with passion.**

**She looked over the tall man that was close enough to be towering her, he smiled down at her in a gently manner and he guided her hand to his lips, the action was enough to make the beautiful woman shiver.**

**His hair was wild but elegantly brushed with an unfamiliar color of a raven tone, his sharp and piercing crimson eyes locked with her big, soft hazel ones and soon she found herself getting close to him without even thinking. **

**He smirked.**

**His hands were placed around her small waist and he pulled her closer, this time his actions were in an act of possessiveness, he raised her chin and the girl felt controlled by his touches. Daring, he leaned down and planted a small kiss on her neck, she trembled.**

**The woman didn't know why she was letting him do this, she felt so weak around this stranger, it was like he had some kind of power of her body, heart and soul. Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed him gazing over her lips.**

"**Mikan…" he spoke.**

**She smiled at him, knowing what he wanted.**

"**Natsume…"**

**He leaned down to her lips.**

* * *

"MIKAN!"

The brunette jumped from her chair and looked around in panic, she looked at a very annoyed raven haired woman. "You were sleeping at work?" Hotaru asked, more calmly now.

Mikan covered her mouth and glanced over her desk, she blushed a bit when she saw a little of drool and she consciously wiped her mouth. "I'm s-sorry Hotaru, I didn't know what happened. I was only resting a little I might've fell asleep accidently." Mikan excused nervously.

Hotaru dismissed that with a wave, "Whatever, are you sick or something? I do not want you containing your idiot germs around employers that really want to work."

Mikan smiled, this was the way for her best friend to care. "No I'm fine don't worry. I guess I just had a tough night that's all."

Hotaru raised her brow, "Why?"

Mikan's cheeks heated up again, she couldn't sleep last night. Since she had meet Natsume Hyuuga he was always on her mind. She couldn't sleep or even work. It was silly and she felt like a teenager again, she looked over Hotaru who was waiting for an answer. "I just…keep thinking on a silly thing that's all."

"What's his name?" Hotaru asked formerly.

Mikan sweatdropped, "W-What are you talking about?" she asked trying to convince that there was no man.

Hotaru sighed, "Do you think I'm stupid? I've know you for fourteen years Mikan, you can no longer lie to me," she paused to make sure that Mikan was listening, "Now tell me who he is."

The brunette sighed, but she also smiled, "Alright, so I met the father of Kenshin's new friend and we got to meet each other while the children were on the theatre and honestly, I think he's interesting and handsome and- OH don't look at me like that Hotaru!" she whined when her friend gave her a glare.

"Mikan be careful with men, they're pigs." Hotaru sneered mercilessly, "What's his name?"

"Natsume Hyuuga." She smiled.

Hotaru froze, oh hell no.

"Stay away from that egocentric bastard."

Mikan was taken back; "You know him?" she was confused, Mikan never saw Hotaru with a man for no more than business

"He's the son of the CEO of the Hyuuga CORP. Disgusting people." Hotaru closed the office's door for more privacy.

"W-What?! That's impossible! He was so sweet and polite; you should've seen how much he cares about his son!" Mikan smiled again when she remember the clothe shopping, "And his son is also adorable!"

"Mikan stop, look I'll give you an advice. Natsume is a playboy, he has no heart since he divorced and his son is a brat, I've met him." Hotaru spoke while looking outside the window.

Mikan scoffed, "What are you talking about?! Isamu seemed to be a good boy to me and Kenshin also likes him and it's not like I'm that interested on Natsume, I would like to get to know him better but…" Mikan stopped; she looked at the floor sadly.  
"But?" Hotaru wanted to hear the rest.  
"He would never like me, who would want a single mother that only thinks on work and her son?" she sighed, "God, it was a stupid dream."

That part was supposed to be for her mind, Hotaru shouldn't have heard that, the amethyst eyed girl sighed and turned to her friend. "You're an idiot; any man would be a real stupid to not fall for you Mikan, you're beautiful and you're a sociable person and you have your own charm." Hotaru said softly, breaking completely her character.

Mikan grinned, she walked to hug her friend but she was quickly pushed – Hotaru has a stoic face again. "Now stop daydreaming and keep working." She ordered leaving Mikan alone with a dramatic sobbing.

* * *

Mikan almost skipped away from the building's entrance, work was finally over and she cringed by the looks of the weather, it was going to rain or snow soon and she forgot her umbrella.

She really needed to get a license.

But she was too scared to drive.

Anyways, instead of the bus she hailed for a cab, she wanted to stop on a sandwich take-out, she knew that Kenshin loved the cheesy explosion with bacon and turkey that they sold there and the egg salad was brilliant.

A cab parked in front of her and she directed the driver where to go, he drove and he was friendly enough to start the random cab conversations to make the client comfortable, she smiled. The elder man was a family man and he kept a photo of his large family close to him.

When he got to the destiny Mikan pay him a little extra because she liked him, she gave her farewell and walked inside the store.

She held her breath, no way. No way that this was happening.

No way that he was right there, standing against the wall looking cool with one hand on the pocket, looking lonely in the short line.

Mikan wasn't sure if she wanted to leave; she shook her head and smiled at her silliness. Why should she leave?

It was only Natsume Hyuuga. In all of the shops he had to be there, timing was perfect.

* * *

Natsume had been bored all day; his sister has been annoying him because of the woman that he met at the mall. It was true that Natsume felt some kind of attraction towards her but he was a man and she was a gorgeous woman, so it was more than normal right?

"Hello again."

He turned his head over the familiar sweet voice. Mikan was standing behind him with a small smile on her face.

Oh. Right then.

"Hello again." He replied surprised. "Are you stalking me?"

Ah yes, the usual small joke that was used sometimes for the flirting purpose, Mikan chuckled.

"No way, I love this store." Mikan responded making Natsume smile this time.

"It's more than impressive finding you were Yukihira-san."  
She nodded, "Yeah kinda, uhm…can you call me Mikan? Calling me Yukihira-san makes me look older." She requested shyly.

This was a perfect shot, "How old are you then?" he questioned, stepping closer to the counter as the line moved.

"I'm twenty-six years old." She replied with shrug, "I know I'm not that young but still…"

He nodded, but in his mind he was impressed. She looked younger than she apparently was, but at least right now it made sense that she was a mother. At least he could be relieved that she wasn't too young, Mikan was only three years younger than him.

Not that he cared of course.

"Kenshin loves eating here." She said to start a conversation.

"My sister annoyed me to come here and buy her the egg salad with the tuna sandwich, I've never been here." He continued.

"Oh you have a sister?" she smiled.

"Yeah, she's currently living with me because of her personal problems in life." He shrugged.

"You're a good brother then." She praised, "I don't have any siblings. I mean not any blood-related but I do have some brother figures."

They talked more in the line and Natsume waited for her after she got her request, both left the store and Mikan said her goodbye, Natsume was about to walk away but then he noticed that she was hailing for a cab. He looked at his wrist watch, school would be over soon.

He approached her again, "I can give you a ride I you want, since we're both going to the same destiny."

"O-Oh really? That would be very nice of you, is it really okay though?" she bit her lower lips nervously.

Good God. "Of course, I don't mind at all."

Soon, she followed him to his Mercedes and she made an afford to not comment on the car, he seemed to be wealthy but Mikan thought it would be rude to point that out, it was the obvious anyways.

* * *

The ride was being quiet, too quiet. Natsume stopped driving in the red sign and Mikan carefully started a chat.

"Do you know a woman named Hotaru Imai?"

That sudden question made his eyes slightly widen, "How do you know that?" he questioned sharply.

She cringed already feeling regretful, "I work for her, we kinda have a long friendship."

He paused and started to drive again as the light turned green, it was true that he had met Imai a year ago when his father was on a meeting with that woman, she had been polite but he knew that she was a manipulative, cold-hearted woman. Natsume was surprised to find out that Mikan was friends with her.

"What did she tell you about me?" he questioned, more calm.

"That you were a (I quote) egocentric bastard." She spoke slowly, waiting for his reply.

He scoffed angrily, "Well, she's worst."

Mikan glared, she would not approve of nobody saying bad things about her best friend. "No she's not."

"Do you believe her?" his voice was deep.

She paused.

"I don't know… I don't know much about you."

He smiled, just a little. "Maybe we should go get that coffee that we talked about…are you free this Saturday?"

Oh my Goodness, Mikan was being asked on a date?

"Y-Yes I am." She responded too nervously, she mentally cursed for sounding too excited.

He chuckled, "Alright then."

The air in the car was now more lifted; there was no longer that awkward and uncomfortable silence.

* * *

The school bell rang and the children happily ran into their parent's arms. Kenshin and Isamu got out of the classroom together and they were busy chatting about how cool it was that they got away from the janitor and that the P.E teacher didn't notice their leaving. They ended up going back and the class continued normally.

Arata didn't even dare to look at Isamu's eyes for the rest of the day and that left the boy proud with himself; he also gained some points from Kenshin's friendship when he really showed who he was loyal to.

"I'm telling you! You should totally be my sidekick just imagine: Wonder Ken and Vampire Kid!" Kenshin made movements in the air like there was a big sign with that written, Isamu rolled his eyes but he stopped walking.

"What's up?" Kenshin smiled, he followed Isamu's stare and saw his mother chuckling in front of a man, and that man was Isamu's father.

Oh, Kenshin was starting to boil out of jealously.

"Let's go!" Isamu said half-excitedly, he ran pass Kenshin and the boy stumbled to follow.

Outside, Mikan had stopped talking when she saw her son walking at her, she also noticed Isamu smiling a little towards his father.

"Hey kid, how was school?" Natsume asked.  
Isamu shrugged, "It was alright." He and Kenshin traded a mischievous look.

"And what about you buddy?" Mikan asked, "I have your sandwich!" she said shaking the bag.

Kenshin squealed, but then he frowned, "Ma, Ran-chan is sick!"

Mikan looked worried, "Oh no, really?"

"Yeah, her mum said that she had a high fever." Isamu continued, making Natsume's brow raise.

Soon the two adults exchanged stares and Mikan smiled, after hearing the boys they were ready to leave to their respective homes, until Isamu pulled his father's sleeves.

"Dad, can Kenshin and Mrs. Yukihira come for dinner?"

Mikan stopped walking and Kenshin tilted his head.

Natsume just looked down at his son with a hidden shock, why was his son so attached to this woman?

No, wait. She wasn't this "woman" anymore, she was Mikan.

And Natsume could read his son's mind like a hawk.

_Dammit._

* * *

**A/N: DUM DUM DUUUUM.**

**Isamu and his plans XD He also ships NatsuMikan! **

**Any idea for me to write? I could do it ;)**

**So Natsume might know that Isamu is trying to make Mikan his new mommy, but you can find that in the next chapter!**

**OH BTW, I ALMOST HAVE 50 REVIEWS AND THAT'S CRAZY THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**PS- Longest chapter I have ever written o_o damn.**

**R&R!**

**Stay tuned!**


	11. Dinner at the Hyuuga's (part 1)

**Alright guys, before I start this so wanted chapter I want to clear some things:**

**Hotaru is NOT Isamu's mother.**

**Ruka will appear on this story (of course) but he'll show up more ahead, be patient the story is only starting!**

**Also, be patient about Natsume and Mikan's relationship evolution, I'm trying to keep this real and strangers don't fall in love with each other right away. There's attraction and a small crush but never love at first… **

**I also wanted to apologize for all the damn typos and the terrible grammar! Seriously, ugh. It's because of the typos that I don't even dare to try a Sherlock fanfic; I'm not ready for it I mean damn, have you read the stories over there? The bloody typos are perfect and they're (the writers) so experienced. *shivers***

**Also, I wanted to announce that I have a sequel prepared! **

**Family**** is only the beginning of how the Yukihira's and the Hyuuga's got together as a family. C: (obviously)**

**About Isamu's mother, some of you are guessing that Luna is his mother, but what if she's not? There's a lot of female characters available and she even might be an OC. **

**On other news, I'm thinking on starting a new story! GA of course but in a completely different AU. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice or the characters; they all belong to Tachibana Higuchi. I only own my OCs and the plot. **

**Also: Check out on my profile if you would like to see how the residences look like! (You only have to copy the link and paste it on another tab!)**

**PS- Yes! I am indeed writing a softer Natsume. Let's face it, he's almost thirty-years old so you could guess that the rebel and cold side was left behind in this childhood I mean, the man fell in love, got married and he had a son. He had to grow a softer side over the years to show for his family. He's also a business man; he needs to be polite to gain some mils. (Cha-ching)**

**I know that my Natsume is OOC (and other characters as well) but this is MY story, MY plot and MY rules. ^^ (not ranting, just saying)**

**Unfortunately I must apologize again, beware for the typos and the grammar. OTL**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Wow."

The two brunettes looked around in awe, they were currently at the entrance of the Hyuuga home, it was a penthouse from a newly constructed apartment building that had been placed on the centre of the city.

"Your house is the size of my living room." Kenshin suddenly commented, making things more awkward.

Mikan looked at her son in horror and blushed in embarrassment, Natsume raised his brow at her and she quickly chuckled nervously, she gritted her teeth. "Shut up sweetie, you say silly things sometimes. Hahaha." She sent her a deathly glare that was clearly translated to 'Say something like that again and I'll murder you in boiling water.'

Kenshin gulped and turned to his friend, "What's dinner?"

Isamu looked at his father for an answer, just when Natsume was about to reply and loud squeal interrupted him.

"Oh my god! We have guests? What a surprise!"

Aoi waltzed from god knows where and smiled brightly at the two guests, her eyes first wondered on Kenshin and then to Mikan.

Natsume sighed, "Aoi, this is Mikan and Kenshin Yukihira. And this is my sister, Aoi." He introduced not in a so cheerful way, he made his away to the kitchen while taking off his coat and throwing it to the couch nearby.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mikan-chan! May I call you that?" Aoi giggled.

Natsume cringed and he stopped his tracks.

The brunette looked confused but she gave a polite smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you too Aoi but I'm confused, have you seen me somewhere?"

"My brother told me about you!" Aoi turned her face to her brother and gave him 'omg she's pretty!' expression, then she turned back and smiled down at the boy, who was looking at her with flushed cheeks. "And it's a pleasure to meet you too Ken-kun!" she gave him his hand; Kenshin smiled shyly and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too ma'm."

"Oh my, so polite." Aoi grinned.

Mikan looked at her son proudly, but Isamu rolled his eyes and grabbed Kenshin's wrist. "I'm going to take Kenshin to see my room 'kay?" he started to drag the boy away, things needed to be explained.

"I'll call you when dinner's ready and Isamu?" Natsume started.

Isamu looked at him, "Yes dad?"  
"I need to talk with you later." He said sternly.

Isamu gulped, but he nodded quickly before dragging away a very confused Kenshin.

When the children disappeared Aoi clapped her hands, bringing the attention of the other adults. "They're staying for dinner I presume?"

"Apparently." Mikan mumbled to herself, Aoi who was closer, looked at her confusedly.  
Mikan showed panic. "N-No I didn't mean to be rude, I'm so sorry!"

"Isamu was the one inviting them over" Natsume said walking to his bedroom "Aoi order some pizza pies, I'm going to take a shower." He was gone.

Aoi grunted and crossed her arms, "Pizza? Not again. Mikan-chan, are you in the mood for Japanese food? Does Kenshin like sushi?" she smiled.

Mikan smiled back and nodded, "Yes, we eat sushi every Friday night. It's a tradition."

"That is soooo cute! So tell me how old is he? How old are you? Where do you work?" Aoi kept questioning while grabbing the phone.

Mikan paused, "O-Oh uh, he's seven. I'm twenty-six and I work for the Imai CORP." Mikan made herself to the couch and sat down.

Aoi froze. "Imai Corporation? Interesting, what do you do there?" Aoi forced a smile.

"I'm Hotaru Imai's assistant." Mikan wasn't looking at Aoi when she responded; she was staring at the massive plasma stuck on the wall.

Aoi grinned in amusement, "It's really great to meet you." The other line of the phone picked up, "Ah yes, it's Aoi Hyuuga and I would like to order."

Mikan could only watch her new acquaintance order the dinner; she looked over her watch wrist and smiled.

_6:46 PM_

* * *

Kenshin looked around Isamu's bedroom, he gasped at everything.

"You have some many toys! Wow is that the latest Captain America comic? Wow you have a big computer!" Kenshin giggled at everything, Isamu just rolled his eyes.

"Alright forget that, I wanna tell you something." Isamu said while sitting on his bed.

"What?" Kenshin smiled as he grabbed a Buzz Lighter from a wooden box.

"I like your mum; I want her to be my mum too."

Kenshin dropped the toy and turned at him in shock. "WHAT?"

"You heard me dumb-dumb." Isamu blinked. "Let's get our parents together!"

"WHAT DID YOU EAT ISAMU? ARE YOU CRAZY? NO WAY!" Kenshin yelled, Isamu was quick on pinning him to the wall and cover his mouth, he nervously looked at his door and when he saw no sign of someone coming he sighed in relieve, he glared at a very shocked Kenshin and uncovered his mouth. "Shut up you puke-brain, listen to me. You wanna see your mum happy?"

Kenshin nodded quickly, "I only wanna see ma happy!"

"I wanna see my dad happy too, so…?" Isamu waited hopefully that Kenshin could finish the sentence.

"We should…tickle them?" he suggested innocently.

Isamu punched his arm and backed away throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "No! We just have to make them fall in love!"

Kenshin rubbed his arm and frowned, "How?"

Isamu paused, "I don't know! I'm eight!"

Kenshin facepalmed, "You suck Isamu! Do you think I know how to do that?"

"Well, you're friends with Ran. You have to know something about girls…" Isamu started, while taking off his shoes.

Kenshin looked offended, "HEY, I'm not a girl! I don't know anything about girls; I only know that they're scary and that they have cooties!"

"But Ran isn't scary and she doesn't have cooties." Isamu said as a matter of fact.

Kenshin looked at him with pity, "Wait until you see Ran-chan angry…once I accidently spilled my apple juice on one of her book…and…ugh…" the younger boy shivered with the thoughts.

"Alright, so we leave the love part for Ran. Now, tell me everything about your mum."

"Why?"

"Because we need to know what she likes!"

"Why?"

Isamu scowled, "It's going to help my dad."

"WAIT! NO WAY! Your dad is scary; I bet he's the vampire leader!"

Isamu threw a shoe at his face, "Shut up or I'll beat you up! My dad loves me lots and he works very hard!" he sounded really offended and angry, Kenshin frowned.

"S-Sorry…" he mumbled.

Isamu stared at Kenshin and he sighed, "No…sorry too. I'm just sick hearing that my dad is a mean man. He's not…people just talk bad about him because of what he did. But that's past. Kenshin you won't be like the others right? You're my friend right?"

Kenshin looked at him and he felt terrible, Isamu sounded so sad.

"Don't cry again." The crimson eyed boy added, now with a mocking tone.

"Shut up!" Kenshin threw himself at him and the two wrestled in the bed, but the two fell to the floor, with Isamu on top.

He smirked, "You're so weak." He chuckled.

Kenshin stuck his tongue out but he was happy to see Isamu happy, then he turned serious.

"Don't worry Isamu; I'll beat everyone that messes with you or your dad! Just leave it to me kay?" the brunette grinned. "Let's make our parents happy!" he paused, "Maybe Ran-chan will help us! See? Everything will be alright; I'll make you happy again! We're friends now!"

Isamu stopped and stared at the boy below him, he smiled back and both grinned at each other, marking the beginning of a friendship.

And the plan.

* * *

Natsume got out from the shower and he stared at the long mirror of his bathroom and sighed, what kind of situation is this?

Part of him was actually happy that Mikan was here, in his house, having dinner with his family. He turned around to leave to his bedroom but as he was about to open the door, it opened by itself revealing no other than the woman that has been on his mind for some time.

"Oh." That's what all she said. "O-Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry I asked Aoi where was the bathroom and she guided me here and I must have taken the wrong directions I didn't know that you were here I didn't hear anything I'm so sorry I'll stop talking and I'll leave!" she shut the door quickly and he heard running steps going away. Mikan had spoken so fast that he almost chuckled, but it wasn't her fault.

Natsume clenched his fists.

"Aoi…" he mumbled; cursing the name.

* * *

When Aoi spotted a very red brunette marching quickly out of her brother's bedroom to the left hall she grinned, her mischievous plan worked. She almost felt bad for Mikan but she needed that to happen, an embarrassing moment between those two would lift the mood in the future and they would need to talk about it.

She grinned and turned on the plasma, her eyes watched the current show and she started to wonder that Isamu had purposely asked the Yukihira's for dinner because of a reason, she had hoped that her nephew would be smart about this. If he was really trying to get those two together she had to trust on his incredible character judging "powers" and help him. Because Aoi wanted to see her brother and his son happy as well, since that witch left them she carried a little of their happiness away.

"Aoi, what the hell were you thinking?"

She smirked, "What are you talking about, dear brother?"

"Don't play innocent on me, it doesn't work." He spat.

"It worked when we were kids, remember?" she pouted.

He rolled his eyes, "Did you ordered already?" Natsume took a seat next to her.

Natsume was wearing his casual attire, jeans and a V-neck shirt.

"I ordered Japanese, they like sushi. I also asked for your ramen." She grinned at that.

"What?" he frowned.

"You and Mikan like the same ramen."

Natsume looked at her, "So what? I'm not certainly the only one liking it."

"Oh shut up Natsume, you're so clueless!" she giggled.

"No I'm not, don't you think that I know what you and Isamu are trying to do?" he growled in silence.

"Whaaat?" she mused.

"I know you're trying to set me up with her." He stated.

"Soooo?" she continued with a large smile.

"So? Stop it. If anything had to happen it does. I don't need any help in my romantic life." He stood up and walked towards the windows, to look at the view.

Aoi shrugged, "Alright-y then, I'm going to my room. Call me when the food arrives~" she sang while walking away.

"Tch, annoying brat." He mumbled.

"Heard that!" Aoi yelled from afar, making him smile.

True that the Hyuuga siblings were weird to the eyes of others, one was cold and the other was too friendly. But Natsume knew Aoi's true colors, she was a Hyuuga after all and that "warm" aura that she could produce was to please people that she loved and cared about, her other side was never showed, only once. His ex-wife was the first one that got to see Aoi's scary side and he couldn't be more proud to call that woman sister. He dearly loved Aoi, but admitting that would ruin his image of 'the mean older brother'.

"Natsume?"

He turned his head to his left and saw a very shy and nervous Mikan, "I wanted to apologize again, I should've knocked."

"It wasn't your fault; it's easy to get lost around here."

She smiled, now more calmly. "Yes, it is indeed a beautiful house."

"Thank you, I don't mean to make you feel uh, offended." He said recalling what Kenshin first said when they arrived.

Mikan crossed her arms and walked at him, "What do you mean?" her tone seemed dangerous.

He had to choose his words wisely.

"I didn't mean to disrespect you, I apologize if I did." He quickly said.

She sighed, "No it's fine. We're not poor by the way. We just don't have a big house like yours." She smiled; her smile indicated him that everything was alright.

He nodded, "We have different jobs."

"Indeed, Mr. Big Guy." She chuckled.

But she realized her mistake and her cheeks flushed in a deep crimson, "N-Not because I saw you naked, b-because of your job!" things got worse, she noticed that he didn't even thought on that. "N-NO I MEAN! I was talking a-about the…oh my god." She just gave up and covered her face with her hands.

There was a long silence, but then Mikan heard laughter.

She looked at him curiously, yes. He was laughing.

His laugh made him look so handsome, she liked every single tone of it and Mikan realized that he needed to laugh more.

"I definitely can't wait for Saturday." He said after slowly the laughter a little.

She was still shocked, he smirked at her. "Your beautiful hazel eyes are good observers uh?"

Oh.

My.

GOD.

* * *

**A/N: **

**/U/ **

**/U/**

**/U/ lol**

**This is only part 1! **

**R&R!**

**Stay tuned!**


	12. Dinner at the Hyuuga's (part 2)

**Natsume's POV**

I laughed, and it felt good after years of not doing it. I don't know what made me laugh, well I actually do.

Mikan's nervous stuttering words and her embarrassed expression made me. This woman had a gift for digging the hole of shame deeper with no reason. But I had to admit, I didn't even notice her eyes lowering to my pelvis area when we had the sudden encounter in my bathroom.

But it was alright, I noticed myself enjoying laughing. I wanted to do it again when she stared at me with shock, her cheeks were still flushing the color of my eyes, she's nervously waiting for me to talk.

I felt the urge to bully her.

Mikan, now I know why I felt so attracted to her. She was a woman that needed strong arms around her to protect her and assure that everything was alright, Mikan payed too much attention to the opinion of others towards her image, she wanted to keep herself in a good one and every time her true colors came out she opted to get too nervous and say the most irrational things.

This was exactly what made me think that Mikan Yukihira was exceptionally and utterly adorable.

Exceptionally because I know for the fact that in the moment I let her help me choose clothes for Isamu, she had become a great exception. She must be trouble.

I don't care anymore, how could I? I am lonely, even with Aoi and Isamu and even Ruka I am. Aoi was busy starting her modeling career, Isamu was busy growing up and starting his own adventures and Ruka was still in France, on a business trip.

I was lonely in my massive bed, surrounded by things that I wasted my money on.

I didn't have no one to embrace, that place was left empty four years ago. When I had a break-down and brought home a random woman I felt disgusted as she lay on the other side of the bed, it never felt right for me.

"Natsume?"

I looked over the nervous woman, the stranger that well, she's not a stranger anymore right? Sod everything.

"I'm sorry that was rude of me, but you make me laugh." I said was a matter of fact. She seemed hurt, maybe she misunderstand my words, "In a good way of course. Not anybody can make me laugh, especially someone that I only met a few days ago."

She gave me a shy smile, I liked that one.

What am I doing? I'm giving me to herself too soon, what is wrong with me? Focus.

"The food is taking its time right? Do you think that it will rain?" she asked, turning to the window.

I respond to her, she says something else. I honestly didn't care much about her topic of conversations, but I did enjoy listening to her voice.

I wonder how she would react if Mikan knew that she was seducing me by accident?

"By the way, I like seeing you with casual clothes Natsume." She giggled, again with a small blush.

What a minx. An innocent one.

* * *

**No one's POV**

The food was great, it had arrived in big portions because Aoi simply exaggerated on her order, they were five people so she thought it would be better to order more than usual, just to pig out.

They were currently sitting on the glassed dining table, Kenshin was giggling about something that Isamu had grunted, about wanting more ham on his ramen. Mikan smiled and popped a random sushi (that the author was too lazy to describe) on her mouth, she chewed it and mused in approval.

Aoi grinned when she notice that her brother had been staring at the brunette all the time, Mikan was clueless but she wasn't. Nor was Isamu.

"Dad, why are you staring at Ms. Yukihira?" he asked, tilting his head trying to be innocent. Natsume sent him a glare but he kept his façade.

"Sorry?" Mikan asked confusedly, looking at Natsume and Isamu.

"I wasn't staring." Natsume lied, "I was looking behind her, at the window. Pay attention. Eat and shut up." He hissed.

Isamu blinked, he frowned. "Sorry dad…"

"You could be a little nicer Natsume." Mikan scowled, not liking the way that he was treating his son.

Aoi smirked and Kenshin gulped.

"I was only saying that he was wrong, he should be eating and not staring at people." Natsume returned.

"But you stared…" Isamu mumbled with a sushi on his mouth.

"Isamu enough, I will not having you disrespecting me in front of guests." Natsume shouted.

"Natsume calm down you're being irrational. I don't mind if you stared at me or the window behind me, you cannot talk with him like that. If you want to reprehend your son don't raise your voice, be calm about it and show some respect. He's your son, please apologize." Mikan said, in a sternly tone.

"Uuuuuuh." Aoi mused, obviously amused.  
Kenshin tensed, feeling awkward with the situation, Isamu smiled at her.

Natsume was taken back; he stared at her furrowed brows, her offended eyes and her pursing lips. She was angry.

But she was right.

He sighed, "I'm sorry son."

"It's fine _daddy._" Isamu grinned, "Here you can have my pickle." He said handing it into his father's plate.

Natsume twisted his eye, his son was acting.

"Thank you." Natsume smiled, patting his head in not in a so gentle way. Two can play this game.

Mikan, naïve about the mental war between the Hyuuga's, smiled in approval at the scene. She loved when things ended up alright and peaceful.

"So Mr. Hyuuga was really staring at you ma?" Kenshin asked, speaking for the first time.

Natsume groaned and everyone on the table chuckled, only Kenshin was left with a confused expression.

"Idiot." Isamu mumbled.

* * *

"You think that Ran-chan is okay?"

Dinner was over, the adults were in the living having a coffee and conversations whilst the children went back to Isamu's bedroom and continue whatever they were doing.

"Yeah, she's fine. Ran is strong." Isamu shrugged, making Kenshin sigh.

Isamu arched his brow suddenly, "You really care about her."

Kenshin nodded, "She's my best friend. She's like a sister to me; I always wanted to have a sister." Kenshin grinned.

"Only a sister?" Isamu started with a teasing smile.

"What'da mean?" the boy said in a defensive way.

"Kenshin and Ran sitting on a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g-"

Before Isamu could finish that sentence Kenshin threw himself at him with rage and soon both boys started to wrestle, this time more serious. "That that back!" Kenshin growled.

"No! It's true, you like Ran! I know it!

"No you like her! You got her cooties, you let her hug you!"

"That means nothing! Puke-breath!"

"Cootie boy!"

"Dumb-dumb!"

"Ugly monkey!"

"Stinky brain!"

They rolled on the room until their bodies bumped into the closet, they separated and panted a little, but still, Kenshin would tiredly hit Isamu's chest.

"How can we make our parents get together if we fight the entire time dude?" Kenshin sighed.

Isamu's eyes widen - that's it!

"IDIOT! You have a brain! Can't you see? If we get along together well, maybe our parents will too!" Isamu sat up with a rare wide grin on his face, "All we have to do is get along in front of them!"

Kenshin looked at him, his expression said it all.

"Yes I know, it's going to be hard. But you want your mum happy right? Just do it!" Isamu rolled his eyes.

Kenshin also sat up and thought a little, "Alright, I'm in."

"Shake it here." Isamu said giving his hand.

Kenshin grinned and went to shake it, but Isamu dodged it in time.

"Too slow." A smirk.

"This is going to be hell." Kenshin groaned.

Isamu smiled; a true one. He was having fun with his new friend, he was amused and he could finally tease anyone without being his family.

For the first time in forever, he was starting to be happy again.

* * *

**A/N: *pokes chapter* What is this even? I'm so disappointed. Worst chapter I've ever written. I'm so sorry. :( **

**Next chapter it will show what happened while the children were in the room, so you'll read the adult's conversation. ^-^**

**Who's your favorite character?**

**R&R!**

**Stay tuned!**


	13. Dinner at the Hyuuga's (END)

**In the end of the chapter there's going to be an importance notice! **

**In this chappie, you get to read what Natsume, Mikan and Aoi are talking about while the children are in the bedroom. ^.^**

**Sorry for a weird Aoi XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OCS and the plot.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE 80 REVIEWS. OMFG.**

* * *

Mikan took a sip from her beverage, black coffee with cream and three sugars. That's how she liked it.

Natsume preferred black with two sugars. Aoi liked milk on her coffee with one sugar only. But anyways, voices and female chuckles came from the living area in the Hyuuga penthouse. Natsume looked at Mikan as she talked.

"Working for Hotaru can be difficult but she's actually not the heartless witch that everyone thinks. She helped me a lot and she was the one giving me home." Mikan smiled.

"What about your parents?" Aoi asked, after sipping.

"My parents live far away, on a small village in the countryside."

"Oh! You grew up in a village? That's so nice, right Natsume?"Aoi chirped, turning the attention for her older brother.

"Yes, Aoi and I were always around tall buildings. The city was our home." Natsume explained uninterested as he sipped on coffee as well.

Mikan nodded in acknowledge.

There was a comfortable silence.

"Well, I should probably head to bed. I have to wake up early." Aoi sighed contently, "Night Natsume, goodnight Mikan-chan it was very nice to meet you." She stood up smiling at the brunette.

She smiled back, "It was nice to meet you too Aoi, goodnight."

With that, Aoi marched straight towards her bedroom leaving the two adults by themselves.

It was quiet and Mikan noticed that the lights that Natsume used weren't that strong, they were the weak type, she glanced around the area. She noticed that most of the walls were massive windows that allowed her to see the view of the city outside, it was beautiful.

"Mikan."

Her eyes looked at the crimson, "Y-Yes?"

She was stuttering again, Mikan cursed mentally.

"We're having coffee." He said.  
She blinked, "I know."  
"May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"It's very personal though, you might be surprised."

Mikan somehow felt a mocking tone on his deep voice; she forced a smile, "Yes."

"Are you a widowed?"

She blinked, "Huh?"

"Are you a widowed?" he repeated, placing the beverage on the coffee table.

Mikan held her breath, she must've had the most confused expression in her life, Natsume seemed to panic inside, as he gone too far?

"Why would you think that I'm a widowed?!" she shouted, outraged.

He was a bit startled, but he kept a straight face, "You're not?"

"Of course not! I was never married!"

He stared at her, "I see."

"Why would you even think on that?!"

"Because I thought that dying would be the only way for a man to leave you!" he sighed.

Wait, what?

Mikan felt her cheeks burn, she quickly sipped on the empty cup, she was pretending. The woman couldn't look at him after his words, what was he talking about?

"So…what really happened?" he pushed.

Forgetting the butterflies on her stomach, Mikan sighed with the question. "Do you really want to know?"

He nodded, "Please."

"Alright, but in reward you must tell me your story." She challenged.

"Very well then." He said without wasting any second.

She tilted her head and placed the mug on the table as well.

"Everything started when I was eighteen years old, in the end of high school," she smiled bitterly, Natsume cringed, "I met this gallant, charming, funny and handsome guy. He won my heart quickly and soon we started to date. Everything was going well, we rushed everything and after a year of dating we started to live together. He wanted to be a singer, and he had the talent so Kenshin's father was trying to be recognized and I helped and supported him with all my heart. I gave up almost on everything in my life, but three months after our first year as a couple I found out that I was pregnant. I was happy of course, I was sure that he was the one for me and I couldn't wait to tell him the news." Mikan chuckled, not in a happy way. She made a long pause after continuing, Natsume knew that she was preparing herself to remember everything. "When I was about to do it though he also told me some exciting news, he had won a contract with a company and he was finally recording a CD; I thought that telling him would make him more happier, and he actually was! But he called me in the next day, saying that he needed to talk." She sighed, "Well, to make things short, his manager said that the baby could ruin his career because he was new in the business and the baby could take all his time, so h-he begged me to… t-to abort or give the baby away." Natsume noticed some tears in her beautiful sad eyes, he tensed and a sudden anger boiled within his blood, "I yelled at him, I denied his request. He called me selfish, after what I did for him, he called me selfish!" she spat, "So I let him go, I didn't want to slow him down. And he gladly walked away from everything, saying that he didn't want to do anything with Kenshin and me."

Natsume glared at Mikan, not because of her but because he was angry. "Who is he?"

"Reo Mouri."

Natsume grunted, of course. That arrogant teenager pop sensation that every girl wanted, Natsume had met him once for business and the arrogant, smug and cocky aura could be seen even from the moon. Natsume despised pretending to be nice to him, but money was on the game and Mr. Popstar had it.

"You know him?" she looked at him, cleaning some small tears from her eyes.

"Who doesn't?"

She chuckled, "Yes…he did become successful didn't he?"

Natsume looked at her with pity and he handed Mikan a small tissue from the box on the coffee table, she gladly accepted it and cleaned the rest of the tears.

"I'm sorry. Does Kenshin know about his father?"

"No, and he'll never know."

"Mikan, you do understand that you need to tell him."

"Why would I do that? To break his heart? To make him feel guilty about everything?!" she cried.

"Maybe he'll understand. He's a smart kid."

"He's a child Natsume."

They looked at each other, there was an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry; it's none of my business." Natsume finally said.

She shook her head, "It's alright." Mikan smiled, reassuring the man that everything was okay. "Now I believe that it's your turn."

"Right. Well… I met Isamu's mother when I was sixteen and-"

"Ma?"

Both heads turned to a very sleepy boy rubbing his eye, the other boy with the raven hair stood next to him, also with a sleepy face.

"I'm sleepy…can we go home now?" he yawned.

Mikan quickly checked the time on her wrist watch.

_11:37 PM_

"Oh my goodness, it's so late and it's pass your bedtime!" she stood up in panic and hovered over the entrance to pick up the respective jackets.

Natsume followed her, "I'll take you home, Isamu go to bed it's pass your bedtime too." He ordered softly, feeling guilty.

The time sure flies fast when people are enjoying themselves.

"Thank you Natsume." Mikan smiled as she dressed the jacket on Kenshin, who was literally sleeping while standing up.

He nodded and opened the door for them, Isamu said his slow and sleepy goodbyes and walked to his bedroom, Natsume made sure he was tucked in while Mikan waited for the elevator with Kenshin holding her hand.

"Where are we?" Kenshin asked in a mumble.

"At Isamu's place." Mikan smiled.

"I wanna go home." He whined.

Oh no, a sleepy tantrum?

"Kenshin we're going, calm down."

And so he did. Natsume came by seconds later and the elevator doors opened, all of them walked inside and during the ride down Natsume and Mikan shared some stares.

* * *

"Thank you for the ride Natsume, and the dinner." Mikan smiled to the car's window.

Natsume's car was parked right outside of the Yukihira's apartment building, she was standing outside in front of side window of the driver and Kenshin was currently sitting in the staircase, sleeping against the wall.

"No problem, I couldn't let you walk alone in the streets with a child at this hour." He said half-serious, she giggled.

"And don't think I'll forget that you own me a story!" she warned joking.

"Oh, I was excepting you to forget that. But you'll have to wait until Saturday." He smirked.

"Satur-OH, right. Coffee." She smiled nervously.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Yes, Mikan actually made the calculations. She would indeed see this man every day of the week when it was time to pick up Kenshin from school, her cheeks flushed a tone of red.

"Of course, Mr. Big Guy."

And then turned away and carried her son inside the building, she didn't dare to look behind and see his face.

To see his amused smugly smirk as he drove back to his house.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I am super depressed. My parents gave my puppy back while I was in school. All because the neighbors complained about her barking I mean, what the hell it's a dog, is it supposed to chirp?**

**I will never forgive them, bye Puga I hope someone good adopts you in the future!**

**What did you think of this chapter? **

**Natsume was about to tell Mikan about Isamu's mother, Hahaha XD you guys will have to wait until the First Date chapter! :P**

**Next chapter: Kids time! :D **

**Thanks for the support! Love you all.**

**R&R**

**Stay tuned!**


	14. The talk!

When Natsume arrived home in that night he noticed that his son's bedroom lights were still on, he slowly walked towards the room and face a very awaken little boy playing on his father's iPhone while sitting comfortably on his bed.

"Isamu."

The boy got a little startled with the voice and the devise flew to the side of his body, almost landing on the floor.

"You're back, sorry I was going to sleep but it was too quiet!" the boy quickly apologized.

Natsume nodded, he walked inside and picked up his phone. He paused to look at his son sternly, Isamu noticed what was coming and he looked away quickly.

"I guess we need to talk about Mikan." Natsume sighed while sitting on his son's bed. Isamu groaned.

"No dad! Why?"

"I know what you're doing Isamu, you need to stop." Natsume warned, calmly.

"Why? I want a mum…I wanna be hugged by her, I wanna be kissed, I wanna be embarrassed by a mum! I wanna eat home-cooked meals dad, no more take-outs I'm sick of them! I wanna have a mum's advice; I want her to tuck me in too! I want a mum to scold me when I do something wrong, to teach me stuff, to tell me stories at night! You don't even do that anymore, before you and mum separated you used to tell me stories about pirates! We used to play pretend daddy! You were Captain Blood eyed and I was your loyal son! All you do is picking me up from school and you barely tuck me in…aunt Aoi does that more! Why?!" Isamu was already crying half away when he gave his small, stuttering and fast speech. Natsume was quickly to embrace the boy in his arms and sigh deeply.

Natsume was a terrible father, he never felt so guilty and bad in his entire life. His son was everything for him, it has been the only good thing that his stupid ex-wife had give and Natsume had broke him, his son was crying so hard. The man never saw his son crying after the divorce, heck, Isamu almost didn't show any kind of emotion.

Until he met Kenshin and Ran.

Since they moved back into the city, Isamu seemed to be slightly happier and he actually wanted to go to school, in the other city he would barely speak with anyone, show any emotion and Natsume receive calls about Isamu skipping too many classes. I mean where does a seven year-old goes to skip classes in a big city? That also frighten Natsume to the least, just imagining his son alone in the streets made him panic.

"Kenshin is lucky…" Isamu was calm down, at least the sobs stopped, "He has the perfect mummy, Ms. Mikan is so nice…and she's beautiful…and-and I bed she cooks good." A sniff, "Dad…you like Ms. Mikan don't ya? Aunt Aoi does…she told me in secret, she-she told me that you likes her lots." Isamu looked up to his father with hopeful eyes; it was a rare time where Isamu showed that he was indeed a child.

A broken child.

Natsume held his son up and pulled she bed's sheets down, he laid his son gently on the mattress and covered his body, Natsume kneeled down to his son's height and smiled, "Yes, she's an interesting woman. And you know what?"

"What?" Isamu rubbed his eyes.

"I'm going on a date with her, this Saturday."

Isamu gave him a sleepy cheekily smile, "Really? Can I come?"

Natsume chuckled, "No, but I'll tell you what happened okay?"

Another pause, the father and son were only gazing at each other and Natsume could see Isamu slowly giving up to sleep.

"Dad…can Kenshin and Ran sleepover this weekend?" Isamu asked tiredly.

Natsume mused, his son was really changing. "Of course, wait. You're having a girl over?" he smirked, in a teasing away.

Isamu was too tired to argue, his eyes were already closed and a very drunken sleepy boy replied with a, "I like her hugs…"

And with that, Natsume was sure that his child was sleeping. But he couldn't help to be surprised, Ran hugged him? When?

He smirked and stood up, without forgetting his phone, he walked towards the door and turned off the light button, and before leaving he took another glance at Isamu and closed the door half open, like he always did.

* * *

The birds were chirping and the sun was here, well he wasn't because grey clouds covered any trace of sunlight, the weather was cold, foggy and to add things to the worst weather ever: It was raining ice. Poor birds eh?

I mean, wow.

But this was happening in a town not so far away from our character's city, a town with a nice community of people.

Tsubasa Andou grunted as he looked to the weather outside from the kitchen's window, his wife, Misaki was humming happily as she fed their four year-old son some cut apples, Jun gladly grabbed one and shoved them inside his mouth.

Ah yes, the Andou's. A nice family with a married couple and two children.

Fuyuko Andou was only sitting on the breakfast table, she also came from her bedroom humming a happy song, Tsubasa raised his brow.

The eldest child, Fuyuko Andou, was a typical fifth grader with good grades, she had a good amount of friends, two best friends and she was the class's clown. Some teachers didn't find her funny at all but others loved her jokes dearly, because Fuyuko only joked around in tensing times as such days before final exams. Like every girl, Fuyuko also had a crush on a boy from her class. She had her mother's pink hair, it was long and straight, Fuyuko always wore it on a ponytail.

The young child, Jun was an outspoken, hyper and sometimes rebel little boy. His hobbies include: Terrorizing the staff in his kindergarten, prank his classmates and get away with everything by showing his big bright blue eyes. He has his father blue hair and the hairstyle wasn't exactly that far from being like Tsubasa's as well. Despise his pranking habits, Jun was popular between the boys but hated by the girls, who were the most target population for his pranks.

The family sat and ate soundly.

"You know who I suddenly miss?" Misaki said to her husband.

"Who?" he asked, chewing on his fried egg.

"Mikan Yukihira."

Tsubasa gulped and frowned, ah yes, the girl that he and Misaki befriended eight years ago. It hurt him talking about her, he didn't know anything about Mikan, he only knows that she never left that city.

"Who's Mikan mom?" Fuyuko asked.

"She used to be our protégé back when your father and I went to the university together, we were very fond of her but we lost contact when we moved here." Misaki explained, "She was like our little sister, between others of course." She chuckled.

Tsubasa smiled, "We used to befriend young kids and protect them, like older siblings."

"That's cool!" Fuyuko grinned; Jun burped and received a glare from his sister.

"Yeah…I wish we could at least contact her but she changed her number without warning us." Tsubasa continued.

Misaki glanced at her husband and smiled sadly, "Well, we have to think positive. I think that if destiny allows, we'll meet her in the future. Who knows, right Jun?" she chirped, asking for her son for some support.

"YES! YES!" He shouted happily.

"You're too noisy, brat." Fuyuko pinched his cheek, it had some apple parts.

The rest of the morning went by quickly, Fuyuko and Jun went to school, Misaki went to work and soon Tsubasa was driving to his as well. He couldn't help to be distracted with Mikan, was she really alright? Did she miss him? Apparently not, because she didn't give any sign of her life. Sometimes he thought on visiting the city and try finding her but he first had to know where she was living, and that was difficult.

He shook his head, no. Right now he had to focus on his job; because a special agent needs to be concentrated.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the city, Kenshin awaited inside the patio for his friends to arrive. And while that, he saw a girl with a smug smirk on her face approaching him.

"'Morning loser, waiting for your loser friends?" she mocked.

He rolled his eyes, "Wow Nana, did you thought on that by yourself?"

"Whatever, I have something to tell you." She grinned, now excited.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Akemi Chihiro has a crush on you."

What?!

"Uh…no way!" Kenshin gasped, his cheeks flushed a deep red.

Akemi was a girl with long chocolate wavy hair, she had right green eyes and she came from a very strict family when it came to politeness. She was studious, smart and very lady-like and Kenshin was super confused, because Akemi never talked to him.

"Yes way! She told me."

"You're lying! Akemi doesn't talk with girls like you!" he spat.

"What do you mean with girls like me?!" she exclaimed.

"Girls that don't have any moral, that say the silliest things and that don't know how to treat people." A gentle voice said from behind.

They looked and Kenshin smiled brightly, "Ran-chan you're back!" he run to hug her and Ran let him.

"Shut up nerd, or I'll pull your hair again!" Nana threatens poorly.

"I'd like to see you try." Isamu said, walking inside the scene just in time.

"Good morning Isamu-san." Ran smiled shyly.

"Yo Isamu!" Kenshin chuckled, still hugging Ran, "Ran-chan's back!"

"Yes, I can see that idiot." Isamu rolled his eyes and looked at the amber eyed girl, "Good morning Ran, you're feeling better?"

She nodded, "Much better, thanks!"

The three walked away, chatting and completely ignoring an angry Nana, she stomped away and her arm was suddenly grabbed.

"OW!" she turned around and faced Arata.

"Oh it's you, what do you want?" she crossed her arms.

"Revenge, wanna help?" he smiled.

She smiled back, "Of course! That trio of losers need to learn!" she giggled, Arata grabbed her hand, making Nana blush a little, and he walked away for a more private place, where soon they would arrange a small plan to humiliate the trio.

Or even worst.

* * *

**A/N: Drama~ DRAMA!**

**Who doesn't like a little of drama? XD **

**Anyways, thanks for sharing your stories about your pets and I'm so sorry about them, nobody deserves it. **

**So Nana and Arata are definitely the bullies, but that doesn't mean that they have feelings. (CoughArataxNanacough)**

**Heh, love in their ages is too soon but what's this? Does this Akemi girl really have a crush on our Kenshin? (Who wouldn't)**

**Introducing the Andou's! They'll be very important in the future! **

**Welcome back RAN!**

**Thanks for the support!**

**R&R!**

**Stay tuned! (I always use this, why? XD)**


	15. Author NoteImportant! :D

**Right, sorry to disappoint you but this is not a chapter. This story is going on hiatus.**

**Just kidding.**

**I actually wanted to inform you guy on something, I'll be writing new stories in the future: all GA related.**

**But I'm not writing them at the same time (good lord) so I need your help! Down here we'll be some of the stories that were my ideas, random ones really. I want you to vote on which I should write first.**

**You may vote by sending me a PM, because I can't figure out how to make a pool yet. (Hit me with your best shot)**

**Here:**

**1. Recipe of love;  
Mikan Yukihira is starting a bakery course and she finds a sketch book left on a bench, she takes wonder on who drew such beautiful sketches and the only clue left is that they are all signed with a 'NH'. See how Mikan finds the owner, and how he doesn't let her go. [AU]**

**2. Blueberry Frozen Yogurt.  
[Gender-Bend AU] Natsume is a 17 year-old girl that gets a part-time job at a frozen yogurt store to gain some money for her dream trip, but little did she know that in that particular summer she would find love. **

**3. I love you, YouTube!  
Eighteen year old Mikan is a shy looking wall-flower that needs a little more confidence. Her family says that she's funny; people from her school won't even talk with her. Mikan feels safe when she watches her favorites youtubers, she takes action and Mikan creates a new YouTube account, she names herself as 'Shiro' and starts recording while playing. Neither did she know that she would start a big adventure. [AU]**

**4. You're loved, human.  
Since Ruka moved back to France, Natsume has always been distant from everyone. He's rude, he skips classes and then he meets a clumsy but adorable vampire girl that instead of sucking his blood helps him becoming the Natsume that he was before. Will Mikan help her wild human friend get his old life back without killing him? [AU]**

**5. No sh*t, Natsume!  
Natsume deduces, he knows everything about someone or something by deducing. Ruka misses the action on his life, Mikan needs help but she can't contact the police and Hotaru wants her inventions to be used. Natsume and Ruka meet, Natsume and Ruka meet Mikan, their first official client. Will they succeed on helping the helpless girl? Will Natsume ignore the sentiments that he notices for the young brunette? [Sherlock based, AU]**

**I might need to work on the summaries and titles but this is only a preview! Well, time to choose darlings!**

**I'll post a new chapter tomorrow after school, I promise! **


	16. Cooties!

**So 'Recipe of Love' is on the lead and that's making me happy. I can't wait to write every of them but I feel slightly more excited for the story number 1^^ Thanks for voting!**

**Now like I promised, here's a chapter.**

* * *

Isamu was gazing to the nothing during class, while his classmates payed attention to the class (well not really), he couldn't stop thinking on the conversation that he had with his father last night. He was confused, why did he cry so much? Was he really that sad? Isamu was feeling…lonely? He shook his head and looked at his right, where Kenshin sat, snoozing soundly.

Isamu smiled a little, and then he looked at his left where he found a very studious and focused Ran watching the teacher's explanation. He stared at her for a little while and decided to look at his own book, he thought again. No. He wasn't lonely.

Not anymore.

He had those two and a possible mother on her way, when Natsume announced his date with Mikan, he got a little too excited. Because he didn't comprehend the word 'date' that well yet, so for the eight-year-old it meant 'dad has a girlfriend' and Isamu didn't knew much about what a girlfriend was, but he did know that after comes 'wife' and for him that means 'mum'.

He nodded to himself, good deduction.

What he didn't know was that Ran had notice his stare and she had glanced at him curiously, she noticed that he was thinking too hard about something. She knew that because every time Kenshin did it something was wrong, or he was in need of help from her advices.

So Ran decided to talk with her new friend in the recess.

Her thought were stopped when a sudden ball of paper hit her temple, she gasped in surprised but the teacher didn't turn from the blackboard. Ran looked in the way that the object flew towards her and saw a very smirking Nana, waving at her in a malicious way and her little followers were giggling.

She sighed and ignored them, but then another ball of paper flew towards Ran's head, but this time it was harder. And it came from Arata.

She bit her lips and glanced towards her male friends for help, but between Kenshin snoozing and Isamu thinking deeply neither of them seemed to notice that current bullying that was happening with their friend. Oh bloody hell.

More papers hit Ran's head, making her hair get messy. Even Takumi, friends from Arata's, that sat behind Ran started to kick her chair and poke her with his pencil, hardly.

Ran wanted to cry, why was everyone attacking her so suddenly? Why was she hated that much? Ran was never mean to anyone, she never hurt someone, she was only quiet, brainy little Ran. A nobody that unfortunately was noticed in the worst part.

"Miss. Serena, the class won't stop bullying Asawara-san."

Ran froze, Kenshin opened an eye with interest and Isamu was brought back to reality.

The brunette boy rubbed his eyes and looked towards Ran in confusion, he gasped in horror after realizing how many paper balls was at her feet, he quickly glared at Nana who was controlling her snickering. Isamu did the same, it wasn't hard to see what was going on by looking at Ran, but instead of glaring at the pigtailed blonde girl he narrowed his eyes in a dark stare towards Arata, who looked away to avoid it.

Serena turned to the gentle female voice that had spoken, Akemi Chihiro had her hand raised and her face looked serious.

"Are you sure Chihiro-san?" she asked rather serious.

"Yes, I saw it with my own eyes." She declared, fiercely.

Ran blinked and stared at the girl that sat in the other side of the classroom, why was Akemi Chihiro suddenly defending her? They only spoke once, in the library when they got paired up together on a constructive work. But it has been a simple chat, nothing that could prove that they had become friends that day, and the sign was clear when Akemi never spoke to Ran ever again since that day. What was happening?

"Who was bullying you Asawara-san?" Serena asked softly, also noticing the paper balls.

Ran stared at the teacher's friendly eyes, but she was scared, Ran could practically feel her back burning with the glared coming from her bullies.

_Snitch._

She started to tremble, "N-Nobody."

Kenshin clenched his fists, he felt anger and disappointment. Anger because of Arata and Nana and because of his stupid followers, he would get them soon and disappointment because Ran couldn't even stick up for herself, he knew that she was strong, why didn't she prove it to the stupid people that hurt her? She's so special, why can't anyone understand how awesome Ran Asawara is?!

Isamu could only pity Ran, he suddenly felt the urge of hugging the trembling girl, maybe it was because she did the same and that made him feel better. Yes, Ran definitely needed a tight hug at the moment.

"I know who was Miss, I can proudly say it. It was Nana Bunko, Arata Yoshiko, Chieko Kamiko, Daisuke Shiori, Daiki Takara, Keiko Hitomi, Takumi Kiyoko, Manamu Masami, Ayumi Kotone, Fumiko Izanami and Miho Chiyoko. But it was Bunko-san that started everything." Akemi said as in a matter-of-fact.

Every child announced cringed and gasped in horror, they all started to shout in denying at the same time and accusing of Akemi of lying, Isamu raised his brow and smirked, Kenshin stared at Akemi in awe and admiration, the was helping Ran-chan!

"SILENCE." Serena yelled sharply, to everyone's surprise. She was usually calm. "I will not tolerate bullying in my class. Now Asawara-san please tell me, is Akemi telling the truth? Do not be afraid to say it." She spoke more softly.

Ran looked at Akemi, the green eyed-girl nodded at her, encouraging the young girl to admit, she smiled at her and turned to the teacher. "Y-Yes, it's all true." Ran said.

Grunts and growls were heard, words like 'snitch' and 'spoiled princess' were heard throughout the brats.

Kenshin could only grin at his best friend and Isamu smiled, Ran looked at her friends and gave them a half-smile, then she mouthed to Kenshin _'that was weird' _he nodded ad mouthed back _'but nice, right?'_, Ran nodded.

"Alright, the students that Akemi said will stay here during recess. I will have a talk with them and later I will let the director decide the punishment."

And with that, the bell that announced recess ringed. But most of the class was left behind, whining and crying.

* * *

"I can't believe Akemi stood up for you - that was so cool!" Kenshin chirped.

The trio was currently sitting inside on the warm bar, each eating their respecting breakfast.

"Yes, remind me to thank her later." Ran said shyly, while she nibbled on her pear.

Isamu nodded, he was too busy chewing on his nutella sandwich. He wasn't paying too much attention to the conversation that the other two were having, he was still thinking on what happened with Ran and to add more deep thoughts into his young mind, the conversation with his father.

He suddenly grew a headache and he let out a groan.

"Are you okay Isamu-san?" Ran asked quickly, rather worried.

Kenshin looked at him also with concern, but the sipping on the chocolate milk ruined the expression on his face.

"I'm fine, just…tired." He sighed.

"Oh! We went to sleep late yesterday. I ate in Isamu's house!" Kenshin said happily to his lady-friend.

She raised her eye-brow up, something that she rarely did. "Did you now?" she asked with a hint of jealously.

"Yep!" Kenshin responding exaggerating on the p word.

Ran turned at Isamu for answers and he smiled at her, surprising the young girl a little. "Kenshin's mum is going to be mine too. And I need your help." He explained.

"Uh?" she quickly exclaimed.

Isamu sighed and nodded at the other boy, together they started to explain Ran about their plans and why they needed her help. Isamu explained that he wanted a mum, Ran was being overwhelmed, what were they thinking?!

"Love is not forced, love happens!" she shouted.

They looked at her confusedly, "Wait, you know what love is?" Kenshin asked.

"I've read books…" her cheeks flushed red. "I know that love happens when two people meet and feel attraction. They start socializing and if they find something in common they start to fall for each other even more." She explained, remembering every word of that book.

"Oh my god, you're so cool." Kenshin gasped.

"You're so smart, tell us more! We need your help!" Isamu looked at her intensely.

She looked down, "I don't know…"

Isamu grabbed her hand (making Kenshin jolt) and sighed, "Ran please, you don't know how is like to not have a mum…you said that your parents are happy…my dad is not happy and I know it. I need your help, I trust you Ran. Please help me, _please._" He begged.

Ran looked at him sadly, it was true she couldn't imagine how her life could be without her mother, she sighed.

"Alright, I'll help you."

Kenshin cheered and Isamu nodded, showing respect towards the girl.

He could know for sure that she was also trustworthy. Oh he remembered something.

"Do you guys wanna go sleepover this Saturday?" Isamu asked to the two.

"Heck yeah!" Kenshin said grinning.

"W-What?" Ran asked in horror, "You're asking me to a boy's sleepover?" she was in panic, Isamu rolled his eyes.

"Only this idiot and I are going to be there Ran. I would be happy if you came…" he said, ignoring the offended Kenshin nagging from the name.

She smiled, "Alright, I'll ask my parents." She looked down and looked away, shyly smiling with her cheeks red again, "Isamu-san?"

"Hm?" Isamu mused.

"You can let go of my hand now." She giggled.

"Ew, you seriously got the cooties dude." Kenshin shook his head in disgust.

* * *

**A/N: Bullying is horrible, don't do it. And if you're a victim, for god's sake tell a trustable adult. Don't suffer alone, please.**

**This was kinda of a soft chapter wasn't it?**

**Oh well, I have no commentaries XD **

**Thanks for the love and:**

**100+ REVIEWS, I MEAN WOW I NEVER GOT SO MANY REVIEWS WHAT IS GOING ON. QAQ THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOUUUUUU!**

**R&R!**

**Stay tuned!**


	17. Don't lose hope!

**November 25****th****, Tuesday**

**1:35 PM**

Mikan knocked on Hotaru's office.

"Come in."

And she did, she waltz inside and looked at her best friend with a smile, "You wanted to see me Hotaru?"

"Yes, sit down please."

Mikan sat down in one of the black velvet chairs that stood in front of Imai's desk; she didn't wanted to be nervous because if Hotaru was about to firing her it would be very strange.

"You've been doing a good job idiot. So I decided to grant you early Christmas vacation." Hotaru reached for an envelope that was on the side of the desk and handed it to Mikan, who was shocked.

"R-Really? Wait, you don't have to-"Mikan stopped talking when she read the amount of money that was written on the check. "Hotaru…" Mikan teared up, "This is too much."

"It's a bonus, you deserve it." Hotaru smiled, "Kenshin will want good gifts this year. Consider that as my Christmas gift to you."

"Hotaru…I don't even know what to say." Mikan cried happily.

"Just don't hug me and leave without being noticed, I don't want the other co-workers to think you're special. Because you're not."

Mikan chuckled softly and nodded, she stood up and before she left the brunette took a turn to her friend, "Come have dinner with us sometimes Hotaru, Kenshin misses you."

Hotaru nodded, "I might…but I'm too busy. Buy him something for me." She added with a smile.

And so, Mikan left; back to her apartment.

* * *

Aiden meowed right away when he saw his owner walking inside the apartment, Mikan smiled and carried the chubby cat in her arms, she was happy.

"Goodness Aiden, I'm buying you light food from now on." She joked while flopping on the couch. Aiden lay on her lap and she looked around, enjoying the silence. Mikan kicked her heels that she only used for work and unzip the side of her tight black skirt that reached her knees, she gently pushed Aiden to the other side of the couch and stood up, letting the skirt fall while she walked to the bathroom. Mikan walked inside the began to strip down her clothes, then she turned the water of the shower on heat and started to grab the clothes while she waited for the water to get warm, she placed the clothing on the dirty clothes basket and closed the bathroom door, she never liked taking showers alone but she was really needing one.

The air-conditioner on the Corporation building was too warm on her floor and even if it was freezing outside, Mikan was suffocating and sweating while she worked, the cool air outside was actually a relieve for her.

A shower was needed.

She walked inside the bathtub and started her quick and refreshing shower. Kenshin's school would be over in an hour or less at the moment, she couldn't help but to feel nervous.

Mikan rubbed her strawberry shampoo on her wet hair; she was thinking on how the heck she would face Natsume after what she said last night. "Mr. Big Guy." She huffed, not believing in her words. Mikan let the water wash out the shampoo, she closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, relaxing has the warm water fell through her body. After standing like that for a few long seconds she shrugged her hair a little more to make sure that the shampoo was all gone, and then she reached to the hair-conditioner with the same strawberry scent, and applied it on her long, curly wet hair. She frowned when Natsume was in her mind again.

_Relax Mikan; you can't just fall for a man so quickly._ She thought as she grabbed the body sponge.

The shower continued and Mikan turned off the water, she reached for the towel that was hanging close by and wrapped around her body, she stepped outside and wiped the fogged mirror with the steam of the water, after securing the towel tightly Mikan walked out of the bathroom, but when she was about to walk inside her bedroom to get dressed the bell rang. And she froze.

Mikan stared at her door and showed a worried expression, who could that be? Hotaru was still at work and she wasn't expecting anybody else today. Slowly to not make any noise, she walked to her door and peeked through the small glassy hole, her heart stopped.

It was Natsume Hyuuga, holy crap.

"N-Natsume?" she asked.

Mikan saw him straighten up as he heard her voice, "Hey uh, I was wondering if you would like you like to pick up the children together." He asked.

Mikan gulped, "S-Sure." She looked at herself, and then opened the door a little bit. "Could you please close your eyes?"

Natsume looked at her confused, but then he saw her long beautiful hair wet, messily descending through her bare shoulders. His eyes wondered down and noticed her exposed thighs, and the freaking short towel. Mikan noticed where his eyes were wondering and she faked a cough, bringing attention to her face again.

"I'm sorry." He quickly apologized, "I can come back later, or wait in the car." He quickly suggested, a little nervous.

"No! Come in, I'll prepare us some coffee. Just close your eyes please." She chuckled.

And so he did, Natsume covered his eyes and stepped inside her house, he heard the door closing and her quick steps going away from him. "May I look now?"

Natsume heard another door closing and a shout coming from another division.

"You can open, I'll be right there please make yourself home!"

He uncovered his eyes and looked around, Natsume started to walk into the living area and smiled, it was nicely decorated.

**Natsume's POV**

So this is what a homely house looks like, no large spaces, no neutral colors…It's funny, the colors make me feel warm and happy. I also liked the smell.

"Meow."

What?

I turned around and saw a white furry ball staring at me. I didn't know that she had a cat.

I like cats. She has a cat.

I hope this one likes me though.

"Hey there," I bended down and reached slowly to pat its head, the cat seemed doubtful, he glared at me and I know he was suspecting what kind of person I was. I smiled at it, reassuring I wouldn't hurt it.

I owned a cat when I was a kid, had it since it was two months old but unfortunately he jumped from my window and ran away, I never saw my kitty again. That was the first time that my heart got broken.

I noticed the collar around its neck; it said 'Aiden', "Aiden? Is that you name?" it was actually pretty fitting and a good name too. "I won't hurt you Aiden, come here." He said softly.

**Normal POV**

Aiden approached to smell his hand, when he saw no danger he closed the gap between them and let Natsume touch his head, he gladly pet the animal and smiled when Aiden started to purr. After petting Natsume stood up and started to look around more, followed by Aiden of course. He walked closely to a book shelve, where some frames of photos were standing, he grabbed one in particular. It seemed to be Kenshin's fourth anniversary, Mikan was holding him on her lap and Kenshin was grinning, in front of them was a round chocolate cake with a candle in the shape of a '4'. But what Natsume saw was Mikan's smile; it was so genuine, so pure, so…beautiful.

She was beautiful.

He placed the frame back on the book shelve and a door opened, he glanced towards the entrance and saw a very dressed (thank god) Mikan smiling shyly at him.

He decided to adore that smile.

"Sorry for making you wait." She said, "Would you like some coffee?"

Natsume nodded, "If it is okay."

Mikan was wearing flat jeans and a sleeve dress-shirt; she also had an overcoat, since it was a little cold in flat.

He followed her to the kitchen, where she was, clicking on a coffee machine while humming a happy tune, he leaned on the door frame and watched her Mikan as she poured coffee on the two mugs.

"How do you drink it?"

"Two sugars please."

She nodded and put two cubes of sugars on his mug and three on hers. Then Mikan handed his mug and he gladly took it, she stood in front of him and sipped with a smile, he did the same and showed a content face.

"It's good." He praised.

"Thanks." She giggled, "What time it is?" she asked.

Natsume checked on his wrist watch and took another sip before responding, "Half past two."

She nodded, "We have twenty minutes." Another sip.

Natsume realized something, he asked this woman to go out with him and have a coffee on Saturday, to get to know each other. A date. But since then, they have been meeting and drinking coffee every day together. He told her that, he couldn't keep it on his mind. Mikan smiled.

"Yes, I've noticed that too. At this rate, we won't have anything to say to each other Saturday won't we?"

He chuckled, Mikan couldn't help to feel attracted to his deep velvet voice that made her shiver, she just gulped it down by taking another sip from her coffee and calm down.

They decided to stop staring at each other and sit on the couch, they talked about what were their favorite's things to do, Mikan announced Natsume about her early vacation.

"Good for you, I only have vacation in the day before Christmas's eve." He grunted, "Can't even spend time with Isamu."

She bit her lower lips, "I'm sorry to hear that Natsume."

He dismissed it with his hand, "Oh I almost forgot, Isamu wants Kenshin to sleepover this Saturday, is that okay?" he asked, placing the mug on the coffee table.

"Of course, I don't see why not." Mikan smiled, "I'm glad they're becoming closer."

"Ran is also coming, I never saw two boys at this age hanging with a girl that much." He smirked.

"Well, I think Kenshin sees Ran-chan as a sister. He told me once that he always wanted one." She smiled, remembering.

"Do you want another baby?" Natsume blunted that question without thinking; he mentally punched himself for doing it. Her smile faded in seconds, "I'm sorry, that was stupid." He quickly added.

"No, it's…alright." She looked at him, "It's not that I don't want…but can I really love another man? When Kenshin asked me that I thought on marriage, I thought if I would really marry, I wondered if Kenshin would get a fatherly figure in the future. His question put me in deep thought…so to answer your question, yes Natsume, I would like to have another child. With or without a man, even if I have to adopt one, I don't care if I never find love…I'm already loved enough." Mikan explained softly, knowing that the last part was a lie.

Natsume pursed his lips on a thin line, he stared into Mikan's expressive hazel eyes and she stared back.

He leaned a little.

She didn't move.

"Mikan…I'm sure you'll be just fine." He almost whispered, gazing intensely at her.

"Really?" she gave him a sad smile, "Because I almost lost all hope."

He smiled and cupped her cheek, "Don't."

Mikan shivered again, this time with his touch. Why was he affecting her so much?

Why was he touching her like this? Natsume knew that he was invading her privacy, but he just wanted to make sure that she was alright.

"You're a beautiful woman," he continued, "a good mother, you work hard, you're protective, you're adorable when you are nervous," Mikan's cheeks flushed in a deep red, "Oh yes, I still remember last night, which makes me say that you're also awkwardly funny. You're also brave Mikan, you completely defeat the foes of your past and you got through all that crap with your head high. You're independent and you're just simply…amazing. You're well, very optimistic about everything and you're so honest about your feelings, you can't lie. I bet you're a terrible liar."

She chuckled, "Yes, everyone says that."

He gave her a genuine smile, "So don't lose your hope just yet."

She smiled cheekily at him, "And you're a sweet man Natsume, thank you."

Natsume froze when she leaned at him and pecked his cheek; she was close enough for him to smell her strawberry scent.

Now she smelled his favorite fruit, god.

"You're, uh, I mea- that was nothing. You're welcome. Thank you for the coffee." He rushed.

She chuckled and stood up, "Let's go get out kids then."

He nodded and followed her to the door, somewhat, when she said 'our kids' made Natsume's inside twist, but in a good away.

Part of his almost wished that they were really picking up their kids as a family.

As a true, not broken family.

* * *

**A/N: *smiles* **

**Btw, here's the kid's schedule: [Took it from the internet]**

**8:20-9:20: Comprehension Skill; Word Work (spelling, structural analysis, phonics, vocabulary)**

**9:20-10:20: Reading; Literacy Centers;**

**10:20-11:00: Teacher Read-aloud (comprehension, vocabulary); Writer's Workshop. (Silent reading)**

**11:00-11:30: Lunch.**

**11:30-11:35: Restroom break.**

**11:35-11:55: Recess.**

**11:55-12:00: Water and Restroom.**

**12:00-1:15: Math.**

**1:15-1:35: Science/Social Studies.**

**1:35-1:40: Transition for specials.**

**1:40-2:25: Specials. (Art, Music, PE, and Lab)**

**2:25-2:30: Restroom.**

**2:30-2:50: Science/Social Studies (Dismissal)**

**I'm thinking on writing a one-shot about how did Kenshin and Ran met and became friends.**

**Also: 'Recipe of Love' won guys, the voting is over! :D Thanks for voting~**

**Thanks for the support!**

**R&R!**

**Stay tuned!**


	18. Untitled!

**People from Portugal that are reading this story, can I get a woot woot? Yes, I'm finally revealing my home country: Portugal! **

**:D That's a country in Europe btw. That one that looks like a skinny face with a pointy noise. (I actually live on that nose)**

**Thanks for voting! You can really stop now, Recipe of Love won! (and it's still winning, wow!)**

**Here's a new chapter!**

* * *

The two adults headed out the apartment building, Natsume leading the way and Mikan only followed him with a smile on her face. The man was still recovering from the sudden peck; he was never, ever kissed like that, a 'thank you' kiss. The only time that he was kissed like that was from his mother, it has been a while.

He unlocked his car and opened the door for the female; she gladly thanked him and sat inside, next to the driver's seat. He closed the door when her legs were fully inside and walked around his Mercedes, just to walk inside as well and start the engineer.

"Do you want me to turn the heat?" he asked, feeling the cool air inside the car. Damn weather.

"No it's fine." She assured, "But if you're cold you can turn it on, it's indifferent for me Natsume."

He nodded and turned it on anyway, he could see Isamu complaining about how it was too cold inside the car, just like the last time. Isamu didn't like the cold at all; he was more of a summer kid. It was weird because Natsume loved winter, he loved everything cold. Maybe it was not **that** weird, the boy is not obligated of acting 100% like Natsume just because he looks like him. Natsume shook his head and started to drive towards the elementary school where his son, and Mikan's son, would be waiting.

He cringed.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, with a hint of concern.

He nodded quickly, dismissing it and she tilted her head in confusion. With a shrug, the brunette looked outside the window and smiled. "They're starting to decorate the streets, great."

He paused before responding, "Yes, Christmas came quickly uh?"

"Yep. I love Christmas, I get to see my parents again." She smiled.

"Mikan, you said that you were raised in a village. How did you end up here?" he suddenly asked.

"When I was twelve my parents decided that it would better if I had a proper education and since my grandfather was living here he accepted me with open arms."

"Oh. He…"

She nodded, "Yes, he died when I was seventeen. Since then I started to live on my own." She explained, sounding a little sad. Just a little.

He didn't spoke for the next two minutes.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, I just wish he could've meet Kenshin you know?"

He nodded, "I understand."

The car went silent, but in a comfortable one. Mikan knew that they were almost close to the school; she checked her watch and saw that there was still five minutes to the bell ring. Natsume parked the car on an empty spot close to the gates and turned off the engineer. They looked at each other suddenly but then they looked away, surprised.

* * *

The books were guarded, the teacher was watching the classroom like a hawk and the children were happy that I was almost time to leave. They all waited, chatting between their little groups.

Kenshin was getting mad at Isamu because apparently he teased the brunette again, Ran only watched in amusement thinking that the situation wasn't that serious to be stopped, her eyes were on her two male friends and she smiled to herself.

But Ran also felt observed, she glanced and noticed Akemi staring at her. The amber eyed girl didn't know what to do, she acted politely and gave a small wave, to Ran's surprise, Akemi smiled at her and waved back.

She looked at her desk nervously; she wasn't used to be friends with anyone than Kenshin. Then Isamu came along and now is Akemi? Ran wondered if Akemi could be her friend in the future, but she shook her head to that thought. It was too soon for that.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the dismissal bell rang; everyone grabbed their schoolbags and walked towards the exited to the classroom.

"C'mon Ran-chan!" Kenshin called followed by Isamu, they were passing by her desk. Isamu looked at her, waiting. She smiled at them and grabbed her schoolbag as well, when she stood up Nana purposely bumped her shoulder against Ran's, who dropped the bag on the floor, she glanced at her and Nana smirked before walking away.

Kenshin quickly picked Ran's bag and glared at the way that Nana walked by, Isamu just growled.

"It's alright Isamu-san, I'm used to it." Ran smiles.

"You shouldn't!" he snapped, making Ran frown.

"Don't talk with her like that!" Kenshin shouted.

"G-Guys let's just go, our parents must be waiting." Ran said grabbing her back from Kenshin's hands; she walked away from them without a word. Kenshin glared at Isamu before rolling his eyes and following her with quick steps.

"Ran wait up!" he cried.

Isamu sighed and followed Kenshin.

Kenshin and Ran went to the line of children and looked outside, expecting their parents, Isamu joined them after and he was looking at Ran, trying to find the words to say. Just when he was about to open his mouth Ran waved her hand and said her goodbyes to Kenshin, then she walked outside to what it seemed to be her parents. "How was school sweetie?" he heard her father said.

Isamu could only frown, he noticed Kenshin looking at him.

"What? I wanted to apologize." He grunted.

"You're such a coward." The boy teased.

"No I'm not! She walked away!" Isamu shouted.

"Whatever." He mumbled, going back with searching his mother, "Oh! Ma is with your dad again." He said.

Isamu's frown disappeared, he looked in the way of Kenshin's eyes and his eyes gleamed. Both boys walked towards Natsume and Mikan, who were close to each other. Mikan smiled down at her son.

"Guess who's on vacation?" she giggled.

He gasped, "YOU! YAY!" he hugged her legs, "That's great ma! We can spend more time together now!" he squealed.

"Yes! How was school darling?" she patted his head in a motherly way.

While the scene was happening, Natsume noticed Isamu's stare at the two brunettes and he could clearly see envy on his son's face, there was also pain and a hint of jealously. The man sighed.

"How was school Isamu?" he asked, catching his son's attention.

"Uh? Ah, it was err…normal." He shrugged.

Natsume nodded and looked at Mikan, "Do you want a ride home? I think it's going to rain soon, I don't mind." He offered.

"That would be nice, thank you." She smiled, and then turned to the little raven haired boy, who was feeling ignored. "Hello Isamu, how are you?" she patted his head.

He stared up at her for a little and gave her a small smile, "I'm fine Ms. Yukihira."

She turned at Natsume, "Well then, let's go?"

* * *

"If you want, I could give you a ride home every day. I don't mind."

Mikan looked at Natsume surprised; they had just arrived to her apartment's building. Kenshin was talking with Isamu in the back about something to do with 'apologizing to Ran tomorrow or else you're dead' and the adults decided that they should resolve that thing between them, the ride passed with Mikan deliberately staring at Natsume sometimes while he drove. Of course that he noticed that but he never complained.

"Are you sure? I think that it's too much trouble."

"Nuisance."

"Yeah! Dad can do that! He doesn't mind!" Isamu suddenly said, leaning his head between the adults.

Mikan chuckled, "Alright, thank you. I accept your proposition Mr. Hyuuga." She joked, faking a serious voice.

"You mean Mr. Big Guy right?" he smirked, making her blush.

"What is he talking about ma?" Kenshin asked utterly confused, Isamu looked at them for an answer as well. But the two adults just looked at each other before giggling; well Natsume only gave a short scoff of course.

"Alright, out you go Shin-chan, you have to take a bath." She said opening the door and stepping outside. Kenshin whined but he opened the door as well.

"Seeya tomorrow Isacootie." Kenshin mocked.

"SHUT UP IDIOT!" Isamu growled, closing the door in Kenshin's face. He could see Kenshin sticking his tongue by the window and Isamu did the same. Soon the two boys crossed in a battle of sticking tongues out. Mikan could only smile at Natsume in apologize and he couldn't help but do the same.

"See you tomorrow Natsume." She sweetly said, starting to head towards the door while Kenshin grabbed her hand.

Natsume waited to see her walk inside the building, she took a last glance at him before completely disappearing and Natsume couldn't help but to stare intensely.

Isamu noticed his dad's look, it was something strange to the boy, he never saw his dad look at someone like that before, but Isamu felt like he did. This reminded him of Ran Asawara.

He really needed to apologize to her tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmmmmmmmmmm.**

**Stay tuned! **


	19. Thunderstorm!

**I wasn't happy with the previous chapter it was more like a filler wasn't it? So I'm updating this right away.**

* * *

Natsume sometimes wondered why he was being too nice to Mikan Yukihira. He was being very friendly and calm towards her; maybe it was because he wasn't expecting anything from her so soon. She wasn't a threat to anyone or to him or maybe because she was simply a normal woman trying to live her life as a single mother.

No she wasn't simply a normal woman, she was more than that.

Natsume has to admit that since his marriage ended he has been colder towards the female population; he knew that it was childish and stupid but he was. A year later he had completely regret his decision, there was women that he hurt without any reason, well there was really one – his ex-wife.

But he didn't want to think on _her_ right now, he tried to avoid her and it was easy since she was not on the country at the moment, good grief. He sometimes had nightmares of her appearing at his door with her smile, her smugly and evil smile.

She had become a vile woman. He didn't see it coming.

When Natsume arrived to his penthouse Aoi wasn't there, she had left a note saying that today she would work until late. Isamu went to his room and as usual, he was left alone. Natsume sighed and walked towards his bedroom, where he started to strip off his clothes and throwing them to his king-sized bed. Then he entered his bathroom and clicked on a touch button that turned to the warm water descending from his shower that looked like a waterfall. He gazed at it for a few moments, waiting for it to get hot.

He walked inside and his muscles relaxed as the water hit his body, this was the time where Natsume could think about everything without being interrupted. He thought on Mikan, and that made him smile.

This woman really meant danger.

He thought on her smile first, her shy smile. She was shy around him sometimes and he liked that, it was like she was vulnerable.

_Stop._

No dirty thoughts, god no. He respected women now; he knows that they are not objects to use when he's depressed about his love life, or when he feels alone. No, women deserve respect.

He sighed.

He respects Mikan Yukihira.

Throughout the shower, he wondered if his relationship with the brunette would really move on to something more, he actually felt a ting of happiness when imagining her as his- _crap._

He chuckled.

Every time he thought on her it would always lead for a romantic relationship. He pondered if he could only just be really good friends with her, she would be around more, Isamu would be happier and Natsume would be as well, but then, she could date another man.

Natsume opened his sharp eyes and glared at his shower wall.

Imagining Mikan with another man made him angry, when he told her to not lose hope on love he was only trying to make her feel better, he didn't like seeing a frown on her face.

_Liar._

Alright, Natsume had to admit that he said that because of him. He was right there, in front of her and he panicked when Mikan started having that talk about 'losing hope', I mean, could she be denser? He asked her on a date!

_Oh._

Natsume asked Mikan on a date, and it was a simple accident. Asking her for coffee was blunted out, it was like his mouth and voice took control over his body but he couldn't help it, internally he wanted to go on a date with her, but he just realized that now.

_Who's the dense one now?_

He turned off the water, the shower was over. And so was the thinking. Natsume wrapped a towel around his waist and he smiled, remembering the 'accident' between him and Mikan, he glanced at his door and he could imagine her body standing there, with the cute embarrassed expression and her quick stuttering words. He sighed and looked at the mirror.

He decided that Isamu wasn't the only one wanting Mikan Yukihira, the beautiful independent single mother.

There's no going back now.

"The game is aloof."

* * *

Mikan was humming a happy tune while she rubbed Kenshin's head, expanding his green apple scent shampoo all over his chocolate wet hair.

"Are you happy ma?" he asked with a smile.

She raised her brow, "I'm always happy when I'm with you silly."

"I'm happy when you're with me too ma!" he chuckled, "But you look different!" he continued, he looked a little nervous though.

"Care to explain?" she mused.

He thought for a moment, for a seven-year-old he sure acted mature sometimes, "Are you thinking about Mr. Hyuuga?"

Her eyes widen and she stopped scrubbing to stare at her son, her baby boy. Kenshin gulped, he was asking this because Isamu said he would do the same, he said that he should talk about Natsume to his mother because then she would think of Natsume even more.

"What?!" she exclaimed with a scoff.

"W-Well, are you? Because uh-that's good ma!" he quickly flashed a grin at her, and then he looked away.

Mikan stared in awe, what on earth?

"Look up." She ordered softly, he obeyed and Mikan washed out the shampoo from his hair, "I don't know what you're trying to say but…what you think of Natsume?"

Mikan couldn't help but panic, she didn't want her son thinking that he was there to be his father, that Natsume was going to marry his mother and take her away from him, she read books and Mikan was scared that Kenshin would be jealous.

Only if she knew that it was exactly the opposite at the moment.

While Kenshin thought, she started to scrub his body with the body crème, "I thought he was the vampire master first," Mikan couldn't help but giggle, "But he's really nice right ma?" he continued, she nodded.

"Yes, he's a good man. Good." She washed his body from head to toe.

"Do you like him?"

"Kenshin Yukihira!"

He cringed, "Yes ma?"

"You're saying weird things…are you alright sweetie?" she turned off the water and reached for his Pikachu towel. Mikan wrapped it around his small body and helped him stepping out of the shower cube.

Kenshin nodded and neither of them talked about it again. Mikan walked with her son towards his bedroom and Aiden was lying on his bed, Kenshin giggled and rubbed his belly making Aiden purr.

Mikan was choosing his pajamas; they weren't going out anymore today. She set the clothing on the bed and bended down to dry Kenshin's hair, he squealed when she purposely shook the towel on his head too quickly.

"Maaaaamaaaaa!" he giggled, they both giggled. Both act childish.

"There, you look great."

It was sarcastic, Kenshin's hair was all up, and to the sides all messy. He stared at his mother with a 'are you kidding me' look.

"No really, nice style. Now, let's get dressed shall we?"

"NO! I wanna be naked forever!" Kenshin jumped to his bed (scaring Aiden) and started to jump on it. "Naked! Naked!"

Mikan stood up and placed her hands on her waist, she raised an eyebrow in suggestion, "So you'll go to school naked?"

"YEAH!"

"Ran-chan will see you naked?"

He stopped jumping, "I wanna get dressed" he quickly said, showing a hint of red on his cheeks. Mikan chuckled.

"Alright-y then, come here."

And so Mikan spent almost half an hour trying to dress his hyper and ticklish son, they ended up chasing each other around the house, well Mikan was the one chasing him because her son had grown to be very sensitive, especially on his feet. They stopped after a while and watched some TV with some snacks, time went by and Kenshin fell asleep against the couch's arm, she smiled and covered him with a warm blanket.

**7:46 PM**

Well it was time to prepare some dinner; she walked towards the kitchen and decided to make turkey beefs with rice. Kenshin had been eating a lot of take-out recently, it was time for a home-cooked meal and Mikan has her spirits up since she didn't need to wake up early in the next day. She started to cook and while she did it Kenshin snoozed softly on the couch, but he did opened his eyes in shock when a sudden thunder made an explosive noise.

Mikan's eyes also widen, she heard it too.

"MAAAAA!"

She smiled; someone is going to sleep in her bed tonight.

* * *

Isamu jumped from his bed when he heard the bloody loud and scary noise. He sat straight and looked to his window; he mentally begged to not see another flash.

But there it was.

He yelped and covered his head with his pillow; he silently heard the loud booming sound coming from outside. How Isamu despised thunderstorms, he was never afraid of them he was more "annoyed" by the sound and the flashes.

Yep, not scared. Annoyed.

Natsume was staring outside throughout the large windows on his bedroom, he whistled in amazement when he saw a long tray of lightning across the grey windows, the rain was also heavy. Somehow he felt secured behind these glasses, it was a magnificent sign.

Of course that he quickly remembered that Isamu was afraid of thunderstorms, when he was three he ran to his arms trembling hardly, the worried father quickly marched to his son's bedroom but he found it empty.

"Isamu? Where are you?" he asked stepping inside, looking around.

He heard a whimper coming under the bed; Natsume blinked and lied down on the floor, knowing that he was right there, curled in fetal position trying to cover his ears.

This is what reminded Natsume that his son was indeed a child needing protection.

"Isamu…it's fine. We're safe." He said softly, reaching for his son.

"I k-know, I'm not scared. It's annoying!" Isamu hurriedly hid his face on Natsume's chest. Grandly, Natsume sat up and crossed his legs, allowing Isamu to lie on his lap; he wrapped his long arms around his child and embraced him.

"I know, but if you actually see it without fearing it. You may see the beauty in it." Natsume said, standing up and sitting on Isamu's bed.

The boy blinked at his father and nodded, "It's so loud dad…"

"It's going to stop soon…I, when you were a baby you cried when there was a thunderstorm, you know what I did?"

Isamu smiled a little, "You placed headphones on my ears and played music?"

Natsume smiled warmly, "Yes, you loved classic music. You would fall asleep quickly; even the loudest thunder couldn't wake you up."

"I…remember a little. Yeah…you also did that when you and mum were yelling at each other." Natsume tensed upon hearing this, "Thanks dad…" Isamu hugged his father.

Natsume hugged him back and sighed, "You're so weird…don't remember those stuff so suddenly kid."

"Sorry dad." Isamu chuckled, "I'm not sad about it, it's over." He lied.

Natsume accepted to believe in that lie; he decided to change the subject.

"You hungry kiddo?"

"Yeah…"

Another booming sound, Isamu tensed on his father's arms.

"Let's cook something today; your aunt must be arriving soon."

Isamu smiled.

* * *

Ran stared into the skies from her window, secretly wishing that she lived on the tallest building the world. She would give anything to see the thunderstorm between those clouds at the moment.

It was absolutely fascinating for this seven-year-old girl.

"Thor must be happy." She commented to herself.

She would always count between the flashlights to the booming, and every time she noticed that the lightings were getting closer she would shiver in delight. How she adored watching the cold heavy rain pour outside with the booming sounds.

While this could terrorize other children, Ran would be highly and utterly in love with the vision and the sound of the natural chaos.

'A ballet of lights' she would call it.

Then she wondered why people called her 'weirdo' and 'nerd', she chuckled to herself.

Who cares about that right now? She was having a free show of a thunderstorm, and she loved every second of it.

Of course that she couldn't help to feel pity for her dear male friend, who was probably sobbing while clinging to his mother for his dear life.

Kenshin was terrified of thunderstorms.

* * *

**A/N: *snaps fingers* Yes I did. I upload two chapters in one day. It was kinda of a fluffy one.**

**Oh well.**

**Stay tuned!**


	20. I'm coming for you, darling!

_**Reo Mouri, a brilliant and successful pop singer. Loved by the female population more than anything and his looks made him pop on the top 10 'sexiest men alive' in fourth place; he started his career young and throughout the years his infamous heart-breaking song 'Love me not' stayed on the top charts of the USA as the most listened music. His records sold more than 5,500,000 albums around the world. Indeed this straight up sexy lad has gotten famous quickly but we always wondered: Why hasn't he found love whilst his seven years of career? He always responded with a 'the love of my fans is already enough' but we are always expecting for a lucky girl to catch his attention – and we were right!**_

_**Today, Reo Mouri had published on his twitter account that he was in a relationship: With Luna Koizumi! You heard me!**_

_**We did a research on her; we found out that she has been married before, three years ago, to the brilliant business man: Natsume Hyuuga. Isn't that completely shocking?! I mean, who would divorce a hot piece of man like Natsume Hyuuga, the CEO of the Hyuuga CORP! Well we guess that business men weren't exactly Luna's type. But wait there's more: Isamu Hyuuga.**_

_**Does that name sound familiar to you? No? Well it should, because this eight-year-old boy (turning nine this December) is the child that Natsume and Luna conceived together while married! So let's resume everything:**_

_**REO MOURI IS DATING A DIVORCED WOMAN THAT IS ALSO A MOTHER! **_

_**And she's actually three years older than him.**_

_**Way to go Reo, we would never expect you to go for a cougar!**_

_**Grrrau! ;D**_

* * *

She smirked as she finished reading the article on the laptop's screen. She was wearing a nightgown, a very transparent one. Her shoulder-length messy strawberry hair fell perfectly through her collarbones, her piercing bright blue eyes narrowed in a malicious way; it matched perfectly when her small lips covered with a massive red lipstick curved up wider, into a creepy but content smile. She was happy; oh she was glad that there were people that didn't mind their own business. She was happy that she was beautiful, beautiful enough to manipulate men, she was happy that Natsume, **her** Natsume would soon see this.

She was happy that Isamu was even mentioned.

She was happy that her plan to ruin his ex-husband's life was beginning perfectly.

"I'm coming for you, _darling._"

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Yes, I uploaded sorry for not being able to do it in the past days. I'm utterly sick!**

**So I posted this for you to understand what will happen in the next chapters, let's just say that this was a preview of a new season, like they do on TV. **

**You better stay tuned!**

**I'll be posting the next chapter in the following hours or tomorrow! **

**Luna: Did you miss me?**

**Oh shut up, don't go Moriarty on us, b*tch! XD **


	21. Between text messages and a boy's mind!

**So yeah Luna is actually Isamu's mother, like some of you predicted!**

**I got different reactions, all of them amused me so much but I want to clear something: Luna doesn't want Natsume back.**

**I DON'T WANT THIS STORY TO BE A CLICHÉ! **

**Things are going to get intense but that doesn't mean that the romance and the fluff are going to be over! Let's just say that Luna's plan is only starting right now XD She won't even make an appearance again that soon. As I said, that chapter was a start to reach the point of the climax.**

**In other words: Sh*t is about to hit the fan. But in slow motion.**

**Btw, I finally have Natsume and Luna's story ready! I can't wait for you guys to know! :D**

**Thanks for the support!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**November 26****th****, 11:23 AM**

**Hyuuga CORP**

Natsume rubbed his temples and leaned back into his office chair with a frustrated sigh. He didn't want to work today; Natsume wasn't a lazy man, well not anymore. As a kid, he would always skip classes and lay under a tree to read a manga but now he had a family to support even so he was wealthy. He stood up from his chair and looked at the view behind him, the man did loved high places and this city, yes he was starting to like this city.

"Mr. Hyuuga?"

He looked at his assistant, Umeko was a thirty-three year-old married woman with two children, her husband was also working for the Corporation. She has been his assistant for already two years and she had proved that she is highly competent for the job. She was professional, rarely was late for work, never did a mistake and knew how to handle people.

"Yes Umeko?"

"Mr. Nogi is on line, he wishes to speak with you." She smiled.

He nodded, "Which one?" Natsume sat back on the chair and grabbed the company's phone.

"Line number two sir, will you be needing something else?"

"No, thank you." He guided the speaker to his ear and he nodded as she left his office.

"Ruka?"

"_**You sound tired."**_

"And you sound French."

Both men laughed through the phone.

"_**I miss you Natsume! How are you doing?" **_

Natsume smiled, Ruka Nogi had been Natsume's best friend since elementary school, the young blonde boy had just arrived from France and nobody talked with him, so Natsume grabbed an English-French dictionary and greeted Ruka in French, to make him feel comfortable.

Natsume found out that Ruka knew English; he was actually only half-French. Mother's side.

The Nogi's were actually wealthier than the Hyuuga's back there, when the two young heirs developed a friendship the two families decided to befriend each other as well. And since then, the two CORP have a steady partnership on the business world.

Ruka had also been there to support Natsume throughout the divorce and he also was there to make sure that his best friend didn't do anything he would later regret. Ruka was also Isamu's godfather and extremely protective of the young boy.

To be honest, Ruka tried to like Luna for Natsume's sake but even if he tried there was always something off with that woman, she was too nice, always had the same smile and she seemed to be a little reckless with Isamu.

"I'm alright." Natsume finally replied.

"_**Good! How's Isamu reacting to the new school?"**_

"Quite well actually, from what I heard he's always around his new two friends. And he had a fight on the first day, he actually didn't use violent but it started because of him."

"_**What?!" **_Ruka chuckled, _**"I'm happy for Isamu, I miss him so much I wish I could be there for Christmas…don't forget to check the posts! I'll send your gifts two days earlier than Christmas!" **_He warned.

"Yeah," Natsume tried not to sigh, "Isamu's been missing you like hell and you're being useless to me."

"_**You broke my heart, jerk."**_

"I don't have time for your heart at the moment." Natsume smirked; Ruka could be a drama-queen sometimes.

"_**Ooooh~? So you're busy enchanting another one? What's her name?"**_

Crap.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Natsume quickly lied.

"_**Natsume, I've known you for twenty-two years you can't lie to me." **_

Natsume rolled his eyes, he could feel Ruka grinning like an idiot that he is.

"She's…just the mother of Isamu's friend. Mikan Yukihira." He explained slowly.

"_**Her name is prett- DID YOU JUST SAID MOTHER? Oh my god Natsume, you're flirting with mothers?!" **_Ruka laughed.

"Shut up." He groaned.

"_**Ah! I have to go now but don't you dare that this conversation is over! I'll call you tomorrow…ah wait, probably not."**_ Ruka sighed sadly,"_**Being a successful bastard sucks."**_

"We should get normal jobs and work in a coffee shop."Natsume joked.

"_**Oui, well I must go now. Bye Natsume, good luck with Mikan Yukihira!" **_

"Stay away from the wine. Bye Ruka."

With a soft chuckle coming from his friend, the line went dead. Natsume decided to check a site that sometimes gave useful articles and breaking news, to see if anything was going well in his company. He realized that he did not had Mikan's phone number, that was the first thing that he would ask next time he would see her, which was going to be pretty soon.

But suddenly he froze, staring at the screen.

His world stopped completely as he read the news that got his attention, mostly because it said 'REO MOURI'S NEW GIRLFRIEND'.

Reo, he was Mikan's ex and Kenshin's father. Natsume glared at the screen and clicked on the title.

What he saw next could not have prepared him, this was too much. There she was; his vile, false, sneaky ex-wife next to him, Mikan's ex-boyfriend. Both smiling next to each other.

He had to back away from the screen before scrolling down to read the actual article. He was still thinking if he really wanted to read it. Natsume was terrified. As he read it his fears grew more and anger took all over when the reporter mentioned Isamu's name. His son wasn't supposed to get affected by this, for god's sake he was starting to laugh again and this could ruin everything.

First, Natsume needed to contact Mikan and tell her the situation and second he would need to make sure that Isamu would not appear in any article or even on the news. Natsume quickly dialed a number that he thought he would never dial again.

He called Hotaru Imai.

* * *

**12:05 PM**

Mikan sighed in content, she was really enjoying the first day of her vacation.

She had woken up at ten and took a very long a deserving bubble bath, then Mikan went out and bought some groceries because the

supplies were almost gone and she was in the mood for cooking, she walked to see the Christmas's decorations on the streets and when she got home she was able to re-watch some of her favorite episodes of The Big Bang Theory. At the moment, she was sitting on the couch curled up around a blanket, Aiden was snoozing next to her and the only noise that was lively was from the TV. Mikan giggled again to another scene, she had to admit that looking outside and seeing the cold weather made her feel better, made her feel that she was safe.

Mikan changed channels and passed by MTV.

"_The notice has been spreading around the internet like fire on a gasoline tray, Reo Mouri an-"_

She quickly continued to another channel with a frown, she couldn't care less what was going on with that bastard. Not anymore.

Suddenly her vibrated rang from the coffee table, she let out a lazy groan and reached for it, she raised a brow when seeing an unrecognized number, she opened the text.

**We need to talk, are you free right now?  
-NH**

"What the heck?" she mumbled.

**Who are you?**

She sent the text and glanced around the area, feeling uneasy.

**You don't know? It's actually not that hard to find out, I gave you a clue. Who do you know that has the first and last name starting with the letters 'NH'?  
-NH**

Mikan scoffed, then she tried to remember. Who did she knew?

No, wait. It couldn't. He didn't have her number.

**Natsume? How did you get my number? And why do you sign you texts with the first letters of your names? You're not Sherlock.**

She giggled, if Natsume had curls and blue eyes he could be Sherlock.

**That doesn't matter now; I need to talk with you about something serious.  
-NH**

She could feel the seriousness on those words.

**Alright, I'm free right now…**

She suddenly felt nervous.

**We'll talk when it's time to pick up the children, you guys can come over again.  
-NH**

She stood up and texted.

**Are you sure it's alright? It won't be any trouble? **

**No, Aoi is rarely home now and Isamu will like it.  
-NH**

**Okay then, Natsume I can officially say that our date on Saturday won't exactly be the first.**

She waited for his reply, when it came she smiled.

**Why?  
-NH**

**Because you just asked me to have dinner with you. And this time don't blame it on your son. :)**

He didn't reply after that one, which made Mikan proud and nervous. She looked at the clock on her wall and rolled her eyes at it.

**12:24 PM**

It was still until three hours for school to be over.

* * *

Isamu nervously looked at his lady friend, he still needed to apologize for half-yelling at her yesterday but he didn't do it because he was mad at her, he did it because Ran was taking the bullying coming from Nana like something normal, she should defense herself. He was so angry at the fact that she was probably being bullied since last year.

Why was he so protective over her?

Maybe he saw her as a sister, or maybe just wanted to repay when she calmed him down at the movies.

Ran did bring some senses over him. She acted like a…mum. Yeah, she was always there to prevent him and Kenshin from taking their arguments to violence, she was there to give advices and her soft voice made Isamu calm down instantly.

It has been weeks since he met Kenshin and Ran, the friendship with Kenshin had been better since they agree with each other on their plan and since there they always got their back. But he felt closer with Ran on a different kind of way.

Helping him calm down on the movies was the first time that he actually saw Ran as a friend but when she agree on helping him getting a mum she had totally gain his trust.

No, she was not like a mum to him. She was more than that but – she was only a new friend. Right?

Isamu groaned, bringing some attention from the amber eyed girl without noticing.

Why was she on his mind? He couldn't get this feeling! Ran was intelligent, she was bullied but she was strong, she was always there to help her friends, Ran was there for him!

But she was Kenshin's best friend.

Now why did this thought let Isamu feel sad?

The little boy was feeling too many things that he didn't understand, he really needed to ask his father about this, maybe he knew.  
But Kenshin was also afraid of the answer.

He always disliked girls, at least the ones in his old school and at the moment, some girls in his class. Ran was his first female friend.

His thoughts were interrupted when the school bell rang. He saw his classmates excitedly leaving to get lunch, he was doing the same while Kenshin walked by his side; just when Kenshin was about to start a conversation Ran stops him.

"Isamu-san can I speak with you?"

Her voice was calm, but Isamu felt nervous anyways although he didn't show it.

"Sure." He nodded.

Kenshin was left behind, he lean against the wall and watched his two friends talking far enough for him not to hear.

When they were alone Isamu looked at her with a questioning look.

"Are you alright?"

He mentally cringed, "Yes I'm fine."

She stared at him and sighed, "Are you sure? You know I'm here if you need something…"

He nodded, "I know, I'm fine." He quickly said.

She slowly smiled, "Alright, I believe you." She was obviously lying but Isamu didn't notice.

"Hey Ran?"

"Yes?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry for yesterday, I shouldn't have yelled at you." he looked at the floor.

"It's alright, I didn't even remember that." she giggled.

"No it wasn't fine, I was a jerk!" Isamu surprised himself by saying that.

She smiled warmly, "Thanks for apologizing it means a lot to me."

His cheeks flushed a little, he didn't know if he liked this feeling. He decided to quickly change the subject.

"You can call me just Isamu you know?" he said feeling a little confident, he actually had been a little uncomfortable when she called him that.

Her cheek showed a color of a sot pink, "Alright…Is-Isamu."

_Cute,_ was the word that it was on his mind, she was so nervous just because she had to say his name.

Kenshin might be right after all, there's a first for everything.

Maybe Isamu had the cooties.

And he didn't hate it at all.

* * *

**A/N: I just got home from the hospital, sorry for not uploading! The good news is that I feel much better :D Expect another chapter soon! **

**Very soon!**

**I'm super excited for this and I have hinted that something probably is going on between Isamu and Ran. But I want to hear your opinion, should I really pair up Ran with one of the boys?**

**I know that they're young but Isamu is actually going to be nine years old, is normal that he starts to discover new feeling and as you read he doesn't have a clue what those new feelings are.**

**BY THE WAY, Thanksgiving is on Natsume's birthday this year. Should I make a thanksgiving chapter? I don't think it would be okay at this moment since in my story November 27****th**** is tomorrow. So I'm sorry…**

**SO. Yeah :D**

**Thanks for the support!**

**R&R!**

**Stay tuned! **


	22. The brave one!

**RECIPE OF LOVE IS OFICIALLY OUT! It's only a preview though. C: I'm super excited; it's going to be so cereal! **

**And when I asked about if I should pair up Ran with someone I was talking about in the future, they are obviously too young to date XD lol**

**Might start posting slower now… D: I'm sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wait I think I saw one!"

"Where?!"

"Behind that car!"

Three children were currently sitting on a bed in a dark bedroom, in the middle was Isamu that had his laptop on top of his legs, he was concentrated and he narrowed his short eyebrows, at his right was a petite girl called Ran, she was also staring at the laptop's screen with a keen concentrated face, she was the one that was helping Isamu the most because the brunette that sat on Isamu's left side was busy covering his face and yelling for him to not look back.

Isamu was always making the character in the game look back and that always petrified Kenshin.

"Isamu don't look back, you'll die!" Ran scowled when he did it again.

"I'm just checking if he's there." Isamu responded absentmindedly, secretly smirking knowing that he was scaring the crap out of his friend.

Ran rolled her eyes and continued to watch as Isamu picked another note.

* * *

_Always watches. No eyes._

* * *

"What does it say?" Kenshin asked, finally uncovering his eyes.

"Always watches. No eyes." Ran responded raising both of her brows, she was curious.

"Oh dang…" Isamu whispered as the game started transmitted a scary music.

"Now the real game begins…" Ran giggled, almost manically.

Kenshin shot her a look, "WHY ARE YOU SO HAPPY ABOUT THAT?!"

"DON'T YELL I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!" Isamu growled, pausing the game.

Ran rolled her eyes, obviously the two of them were freaking out with the game. "If you two are scared, we can play something else…" she suggested slowly.

"No!" both of them complained.

Isamu unpaused and proceeded.

The character walked through the woods and there was a boring silence, Kenshin pointed at a tree. "What's that?!"

"Must be another note, good work!" Ran praised.

"I saw it first." Isamu mumbled, walking towards the tree.

"C'mon hurry he might be behind us!" The brunette whined.

Ran smiled when he finally clicked on the note.

* * *

_Don't look…Or it takes you_

* * *

Ran read it out loud.

"Oh maaaaan, this game is scary." Kenshin sighed.

Isamu shrugged it away, but when he turned around to receive the face of Slender Man and a loud noise followed by a high-pitchy sound that made the three yelp/scream and jump from the screen to look away. Kenshin jumped so much that when he fell from the bed, Isamu accidently jumped on Ran and clinged on her for his life.

She was just shocked to even notice it.

"WHA-WHAT WAS THAT! IT WAS AN ALIEN! A WHITE MASK!" Kenshin cried from the floor.

"Always watches…no eyes…don't look…or it takes you!" Ran repeated as she realized something.

"Uh?" Isamu finally realized what was happening and backed away from the girl, returning to his original position.

"Can't you see it?! No eyes! That thing had no eyes like the note said! And the second note said to not look at it, or it takes us! So we have to grab the notes without looking at it!" she explained with a proud and warm grin.

"UH?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Kenshin exclaimed, going back to sitting next to Isamu, he glared at the screen with regret, "Let's just play something else…"

"Are you scared?" Isamu asked, "You gonna cry again?"

Kenshin glared at him, "Let it go Isacootie!"

"Boys let's just keep playing alright…" she looked at Isamu; "Can play this time?" she smiled.

He nodded quickly and they switched seats, not Ran was the one in the middle with the laptop on her lap. Kenshin and Isamu moved closer and looked at the screen.

"Alright, now we know how the alien looks." She told them, "Now the game is really on." She said the last part to herself; both males shared a worried look towards her.

And so Ran clicked the play button, she walked fearlessly on the dust road; Ran used the mouse and looked up on the game.

"Wow, the sky's so pretty!" she commented with a grin.

"Ran-chan look down!" Kenshin cried, "What if he's right in your face?"

"Doubt it, the game started now and I haven't found a note yet. Besides he's behind me, wanna look?"

"NO!"

Too late, Ran rotated her character to look behind, "Oh look, actually he's not even there yet. So don't worry!"

"You're mean!"

Ran giggled, "Sorry!"

Isamu smiled, both boys watched as Ran travelled to the open road to a sudden maze of some kind of big barrels.

"Oh there's a house there!" she said.

Kenshin groaned, "Yay."

"Oh I saw a note!" Isamu said calmly while pointing at one of the barrels.

Ran nodded and walked there, they looked at the note and she read it.

* * *

_LEAVE ME __ALONE_

* * *

"See? Let's leave it alone!" Kenshin gulped.

Ran and Isamu totally ignored him and so she proceeded to walk inside the house, she looked around and gasped. "There must be a note here." She said checking one room, "Oh they make us go back…brilliant."

"AAAAH! YOU HAVE TO WALK BACK THAT'S SCARY!" Kenshin said while reaching for a pillow, he covered almost his face.

"Coward." Isamu mumbled, still watching his lady friend play.

Ran smirked a little, she enjoyed playing these challenging games and she knew that Slender would appear in this house but there was a chance to escape, and she wanted to do that. She finally strolled in another corridor and entered in another division, where a chair was and beside it another note, Kenshin sighed and shook his head and she approach it to read loudly:

* * *

_Can't run_

* * *

"Oh my god, we can't run." Kenshin cried.

"Shut up, you're being annoying, just watch!" Isamu hissed.

Ran left that division slowly, the passage to walk back to the woods was right in front of her but she felt like it was too easy, she had two notes already and she wanted a sight from him.

She got what she wanted when her character left the building, he was right next to her and the game made that scary loud sound again, Kenshin grew winds and flew again and Isamu only jumped a little but Ran reacted and made her character run to the opposite direction, entering the woods.

"DID YOU DIE?" Kenshin asked, sitting next to her again.

"No she didn't, because she's braver than you. Idiot." Isamu rolled his eyes.

Ran smiled, not taking her eyes from the game, "Thank you Isamu."

Kenshin sighed, "Where did you get this game?"

"My aunt downloaded it. Dad doesn't know." Isamu shrugged.

The boy paled, "Are you saying that we're not supposed to play this?"

Ran paused the game and looked at her best friend, "No, this is not rated for our age." She explained, "But it's only a silly game about legend." She continued to play.

Kenshin kept staring at her, his eyes widen like ping-pong balls. Isamu gritted his teeth when Ran turned around and the 'alien' was not so far away, he said something to Ran and she giggled in response, but Kenshin didn't hear it. He was too busy working on what he just heard.

"He's…real…?" he whispered.

None of the children heard, they celebrated a little when Ran found another note.

* * *

_Follows_

* * *

"Yep." Ran and Isamu said in unison, both also chuckled together.

Kenshin stared with horror to his friends; they were having fun with this terrorizing game?!

He looked at the door of Isamu's bedroom.

There were three things that he was sure:

One was that his mother was with Mr. Hyuuga at the moment, having a (what she explained to be) private conversation, the second was that Ran would also having dinner with them and the third was the he was now sacredly and utterly terrified of Slender Man.

Ran was reading another note when he was done with his thoughts.

_**NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO**_

That was exactly how Kenshin felt at the moment.

* * *

**A/N: Just a cute scene with the kids while Natsume tells Mikan about Reo and Luna. Of course that in the next chapter you will read the actual conversation. XD I came up with this idea because my brother and I played this like hours ago and he was so scared but I was like 'why are you scared this is cool', in other words, I was Ran and he was Kenshin. :p Love you bro! (I know you're reading this)**

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**Stay tuned! **


	23. Promises!

"I'm sorry what?"

Mikan could not believe in what was happening, it was shocking and it didn't make any sense at all. There was no way that she could see this happening, this was out of control. Mikan didn't know why this affect would Kenshin and her but she had a bad feeling about this situation, nothing good could come out of this. Nothing good came out of Reo Mouri anyways. What the hell was going on?

"Reo Mouri is dating my ex-wife." He repeated while looking out of the window of the office that he had on his apartment.

"That is…strange." She commented.

He stared at her, like he was waiting for more reactions. But nothing came.

"Yes, it's strange. But you think it's only that Mikan?" he pressed.

She shrugged, "To be honest Natsume, I don't care who he dates or loves. Not anymore." She gave him a forced smile.

"So you're okay with all this?" he asked, not that calmly.

Mikan sighed, of course she was uncomfortable but it was more than that, she just didn't wanted to waste her time with caring about it. "It's rather a little…awkward."

"Mikan let me tell you a story. When I was sixteen years old and I had to move to another city, so I was completely alone in my new high school, comes along this beautiful girl called Luna and she slowly gains my friendship, trust and later my love. I gave her all of me and she gave me all of her and our relationship lasted four years until I, the idiot in love, proposed to her. So we got married and everything was perfect. A year after Isamu was born but she started to change, she wasn't that sweet, friendly girl that I once met, she disappeared during the way and she left my son on random nannies that I didn't get to know about and the worst part of all was that I had to send a private detective after my wife, oh but she was good, the only thing that she did was spending my money all over expensive useless things. Our marriage was like this for five year, Luna neglected my son, she would almost ruin my family's business with the bills that she was getting and she was never around properly. One holy day I was in the park with Isamu and I face one of Luna's high school friends, Sumire Shouda, she asked about my life and when I told her about Luna she pitied me. Then the wonderful woman told me about everything." He paused, remembering the painful memory.

"What did she told you?" Mikan pressed.

"That Luna knew about my family's money when I arrived that school. She had told her friend about her plan for a good life, Luna was going to pretend to care about me and make me fall for her. Sumire had called her crazy and said that it was too risky and demented; Luna ended their friendship right there. Sumire tried to tell me and that ended up her being expelled with something she didn't do. I arrived home and confronted her, she started yelling at me, accusing me to be a liar and that I was inventing that because I wanted to get rid of her, of course that I went with the divorce process anyways, she threaten to take Isamu with her but I had a good layer and Sumire accepted to help me I court and because of that I won total custody over Isamu." he smiled but then it quickly faded when he finished, "But Luna promised to get her revenge."

Mikan saw how tensed he looked, it looked like he was about to punch something, "Do you see what I'm trying to say Mikan? Luna is good at planning to ruin people's lives. I know for a fact that Luna hates music, why should she date a man in the industry of music? Something is very fishy, she doesn't act on impulse…she knows what she's doing, she's going to try to take him away, she's going to-"

Mikan couldn't take it anymore; nothing could explain why she did it. Maybe she didn't like to see Natsume acting like that, he was panicking, he was stuttering, he was scared.

Mikan couldn't explain why she pressed her lips against his, ever so softly, she was hushing him. Mikan was trying to calm him down.

Natsume was stoic at first, but as soon that he felt calming down and understand what was happening he finally kissed her back, making Mikan sigh in relieve internally. She was starting to guess that kissing him might've disgust or even startle him. A sudden kiss doesn't happen every day. When Natsume slowly wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer she couldn't help but to smile in the kiss.

Both pulled away after some long seconds, it has been the longest seconds in their lives, they just gazed into each other eyes.

Natsume quickly forgot about his current problems for a moment during Mikan's kiss, it had felt so right and so spontaneous that surprise hit him after, it made Natsume raise a questioning brow at the brunette on this arms. Mikan's cheeks flushed a deep scarlet when she realized what in the world she just did.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" she whispered quickly, covering her mouth in shock. Mikan tried to back away from Natsume but he didn't let her.

"Don't. It's fine…thank you."

"W-Why are you thanking me?"

"I feel much calmer now…" Natsume reluctantly unwrapped his arm and gave her some space; he leaned back onto his desk and gave her a piercing stare, Mikan looked at her feet ashamed. "Why did you do that?"

"T-To calm you down…" she responded softly.

"Oh? You calm everyone down with a kiss?" he chuckled.

"No! It just…seemed like the best idea at the moment…" she slapped herself mentally.

"Why?" he smirked.

"Because you looked panicked."

"And?" he pressed.

She didn't know what to say, Mikan looked at him. Those sharp, crimson eyes were staring at her with such intensity that made her almost yelp. She felt so intimated right now, but in the good way.

Mikan could only sigh, "And I shouldn't have done it…right? I'm so sorry…I'll just call Kenshin and we'll leave." She turned around, but Natsume grabbed her wrist before she could even take a step.

"I can't let you do that, I'm afraid it's too late. You're in a mess now." He smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"If Luna is really planning something against me she might've already found out about you. And you might be part of her plan."

"If she even has one! Natsume you're not making any sense!" she chuckled.

He pulled her to him again, "I'm serious Mikan, she might do anything to you," he paused "…and even Kenshin."

Her face got dark, "That will never happen."

He almost laughed again.

She sighed, "Let's just ignore all this, pretend that it never happened and if something happens then we'll talk."

"You…want to pretend that…the kiss never happened?" he said slowly, with a frown.

"N-No the Luna article!" she quickly added.

"Oh…I don't know…" he seemed unsure, this was his son's life.

"I promise I'll help if something happens."

"You promise?" he asked hopefully.

"I promise."

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I DID IT! I DID THIS! I DID THE THING, DID YOU SEE THE THING? I WROTE IT! :D HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Soooo, first kiss finally happened! I suck at kissing scenes :'D omg. **

**Sorry for the short chapters but my fingers start to hurt after I pass 1000+ words, it's a curse. I will never reach 3000+ words *cries***

**I hope I didn't rush anything; it's been weeks since they met and the moment was right. It was a bit cliché I know but meeeeeeeeh :3 with the drama coming I was thinking that would be good to butter y'all for it!**

**Thanks for the support!**

**R&R!**

**Stay tuned!**


	24. Call me Natsume!

**November 28****th****, 6:35 PM**

**Yukihira residence**

Mikan bit her lip nervously when she evaluated her attire, or one of them. She had been trying many type of dresses for already two hours, the pile of clothing in her bed looked like mount Everest. Kenshin was sitting safely on her armchair with Aiden on his lap, he smiled at her. "That one makes you pretty too!"

She smiled and glanced at him, "Really? I'm not sure…"

"Ma, every dress makes you pretty!"

She chuckled, "Thank you…but I'm not looking for pretty."

He gave her a questioning look and she mentally cursed, how can you explain your son that you were looking for something sexy?

Two days had passed since the kiss and two days had passed since the shocking news, and everything seemed peaceful for the adult's happiness. Today was the date day and Mikan was very nervous about it…she haven't been on a proper date since…well, Kenshin's birth. She tried, but every time she mentioned her son they would run away. But today it was different, Natsume was different. Oh boy was she nervous.

"Ma?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I like the purple one! Auntie gave it to you."

"Oh good choice honey, I might use that one!" she cheered.

He smiled and hopped from the chair receiving a grunt from Aiden, "Ma I'm going to get you some water, you look red." He said while strolling away.

She blinked in confusion and looked to the mirror, wow she did looked flushed in her cheeks. Mikan giggled to herself.

With that, she searched for that beautiful purple dress. A strapless, V-necked dress that reached her knees, it was perfect, she could only hope that Natsume would think the same. After dressing and zipping it up she twirled in front of the mirror and let out a content sigh. In a perfect timing, Kenshin walks in with a glass of water, he grins as soon he sees his mother.

"Ma you look so beautiful!"

"Thanks Shin-chan, it's because of you! Thank heavens I have a wonderful son like you~" she took in a sip on the water and watched Kenshin blush and trying to hide his wide grin.

"Geez ma…don't say those things." He covered his face.

Mikan blinked, she placed the glass on the nightstand and tackled her son with a tight hug. "YOU'RE SO CUTE! I LOVE YOU!" she squealed while rubbing her cheeks with his, Kenshin tried to run away.

Mikan stopped but she still kept embracing her son, "Is everything ready for the sleepover?"

The young boy looked excited now, "Yeah! I have my sheets, my pillow, my games, toothbrush, hairbrush and candies!"

"Good boy! Now what do we do before bed?" she asked faking a stern voice.

"We brush our teeth and comb our hair!"

"And why?"

"To not wake up with dragon breath and tangled hair." He responded with a cringe.

Mikan chuckled and kissed the top of his head, "Go get your backpack, Natsume will be here soon and mom needs to get fixed."

"But ma…you already beautiful." He said with a pout.

She stood up, "Well I still need to make…GIRL THINGS." She faked a scary voice.

With that Kenshin was long, and he didn't left his shadow.

* * *

**7:16 PM**

Kenshin opened the door after hearing the bell ring; he looked up and saw Natsume dressed a black tuxedo (without the tie/bow).

"Hullo Mr. Hyuuga!" he greeted cheerfully.

Natsume smiled, "Hey, it's dangerous to open the door without asking who it is."

"Oh." Kenshin stated, then he closed the door on Natsume face and waited.

The crimson eyed man almost laughed, he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came the boy's voice from the other side.

"Still me."

Kenshin opened the door and gave him the same smile, "Hullo Mr. Hyuuga!"

"Good evening Kenshin, may I come in?" Natsume grinned.

"Uh-uh! Ma said she'll be here in five." He said while closing the door after the man was inside.

"I see…"

Both walked to the living area and sat on the couch, the TV was on and Natsume blinked at the show that this boy was watching but he didn't get it though.

"What's this?"

"Brandy and Mr. Whiskers." He replied with a grin.

Seconds watching it, Natsume grew worried for the child, "You like this? It's so…weird."

The boy frowned, "It's funny. You should watch it."

Natsume chuckled and raised his hands in defense, "Okay okay…so are you uh, ready with your things for the sleepover?"

"Yep!"

There was a pause; Natsume felt like this was a good opportunity to say it.

"Kenshin, I wanted to thank you." He started, "You and Ran have been friends with Isamu and that makes me very happy. Isamu was never good on making friends and I'm glad he found you two. Thank you."

Kenshin looked at him surprised; he didn't know what to say. With a sigh the boy spoke, "Isamu sometimes is annoying and mean but…he's a good friend. He also has cool stuff and I can see that he's a good person…he just needs someone in his life to make him see how nice he can be and all I want is to see him smiling and be happy. Don't worry Mr. Hyuuga, I'll take care of Isamu and Ran will too! We'll have his back!" he smiled.

Natsume was taken back with Kenshin's response.

Early in that evening, he had picked up Ran first before heading to the Yukihira's, he thought he could have had this talk with her as well but the girl seemed so nervous just to be alone in the car with him that he didn't want to make her more uncomfortable.

"Mr. Hyuuga?"

Natsume frowned, "Call me Natsume."

"U-Uh?" Kenshin tilted his head.

"Mr. Hyuuga makes me feel old." He chuckled, patting the boy's head, "Call me Natsume okay?"

Kenshin stared at Natsume; he felt something that he never felt. When Natsume patted his head gently, Kenshin felt like there were sparkles around the adult, he felt warm inside, this was an unknown feeling that Kenshin longed to know. It was like he wanted to hug Natsume at the moment, when he stopped patting Kenshin felt sad, he wanted him to continue. He wanted this man to keep patting his head gently, just like his mother does.

Kenshin gasped.

"Hey you okay there?" Natsume asked a bit concerned, did he cross the line when he touched him? Was Kenshin uncomfortable? "Kenshin are you okay?"

"I'm okay Natsume, don't worry Natsume!" he grinned, exaggerating on the first name calling.

Natsume chuckled nervously, "Good. I thought I hurt you."

Kenshin giggled, "Nope!"

Kenshin thought that this had been like how Isamu felt when he saw his ma, this was so right! He was so in this plan more than ever at the moment, he couldn't wait to tell Isamu and Ran!

There was a fake couch coming from the living's entrance, both males turned and looked at the person.

Kenshin's jaw dropped, "MAMA?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger XD Sorry! **

**WOW I'M BACK! I'M SO SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING LIKE THAT BUT I NEEDED SOME TIME TO GET MY MOTIVATION AGAIN D:**

**This is the first part of "First Date/Sleepover" arc! I don't know how many chapters it will have but I can assure you that will have lots of fluff and hints of puppy love!**

**R&R!**

**Thank you for the support! Oh my God, almost 200 reviews. Imma die. **

**Stay tuned!**


	25. First Date - PART 1

She was wearing an Erin Fetherston dress that was the color of purple and reached her knees, in her right wrist was three bracelets from HM, one was gold, the middle one was silver and the last black, hugging her shoulders was a Jacques Vert Bolero short white jacket. Her long silky hair was tied in a long ponytail that allowed someone to see her Paige Novick Enamel earrings. In her feet was a pair of silver Valentino sandals. Her make-up consisted on a creamy lip-gloss and a little of mascara in her lashes, the rest was natural, just like she has always been. Her hazel eyes sparkled with excitement because of Natsume and her son's reaction, she was content.

"M-Mama?" Kenshin repeated in awe.

Mikan giggled, "Hope I didn't make you wait too long…" she bit her lip and looked at Natsume.

This was a very dangerous situation for Natsume, it was the first time that he felt overwhelmed this much, he expected her to be beautiful but damn, this was more than that, she was definitely more than everything.

He finally gulped down his silence and stood up, "Mikan you look absolutely ravishing." He mentally punched himself, "I mean, stunning."

She chuckled and let out a cute flush in her cheeks, "Thank you. Shall we go?"

Kenshin nodded and grabbed his sleepover bag, "What does ravishing means?"

Mikan held her son's hand and walk to the door while Natsume followed feeling a bit guilty for awaking the boy's curiosity. Mikan eyed her son with an amused smile and spoke softly, "It's when something or someone looks _sexy_." She winked and opened the door to her grinning son.

"You did it ma!"

"No dear, you did it."

Natsume could only wonder.

* * *

The ride in Natsume's car was realized in the man trying to not stare at the 'ravishing' woman next to his seat and cause an accident, but it was becoming impossible to not simply glance sometimes. Her scent was driving him nuts, where the hell did she get that strawberry or cherry or whatever the fruit that the perfume was transpiring towards his nose, he just wanted to nibble her neck and lick it off.

_Concentrate on driving._

His thoughts tried to help him, but it was actually Kenshin saving him.

"What were Isamu and Ran-chan doing when you let, Natsume?" he asked from the backseat.

Mikan looked at Natsume with a raised brow, did her son just called him by the first name?

"He dragged her to his bedroom, saying something about a computer game." He responded.

"Oh…did she look happy about it?" he asked bemused.

"Well she looked like it, why?" he smiled for the kid's obvious jealously.

Kenshin sighed, "Ran-chan never played computer games with me, she doesn't like it." He crossed his arms and scowled to the window.

Mikan giggled, "You always wanted to play violent games darling, Ran doesn't like those kind of games."

"Then what games does she like?" he asked hopefully to his mother.

"Well," Mikan thought, "Ran-chan is an intelligent girl that knows a lots of facts, what do you think? Maybe puzzle games?"

"RPG games?" Kenshin blunted with a confused voice.

"What's that?" Natsume asked just to keep his thoughts away. Kenshin's questions were working fine.

"It's like anime…you're playing as a character. It's usually scary games but ma doesn't let me play those." Kenshin mumbled.

"Because when you watched Chucky you didn't slept for five nights straight!" she said sternly.

Natsume smirked, "You let him watch that?"

"No, he watched secretly. He disobeyed my request." She muttered not amusedly.

Kenshin seemed quiet now, almost guilty.

"But then he made me breakfast as an apology," she smiled.

"You know how to make breakfast little man?" Natsume asked.

"Of course! But…the eggs were a little burnt that time, but I make some pretty mean cereals!" he chirped.

Both Natsume and Mikan chuckled.

* * *

In the Hyuuga residence, Isamu and Ran were occupied with chasing each other with toy guns that let out shot noises like they were actually firing, the game was called 'catch the traitor', Ran was the traitor at the moment and Isamu had to catch her alive…or dead.

"Come back here!" he yelled pretending to be angry.

"Never! My sire will be very pleased with your country's plans of attack!" she tried not to giggle.

Both hopped around in the living area, jumping in the couch in a dramatic way and crawling under the coffee table. Ran quickly rolled on the carpet and shot Isamu who quickly dodge the 'bullet' by jumping behind the couch, she hid herself behind the close pillar and both caught their breaths. Their cheeks were red showing obviously that they've been playing for a while.

"You know Ran, I thought that playing Catch the traitor would be bad with a girl but you're actually good at this." He shouted.

She smiled to herself, "We'll discuss sexism after this game Isamu!"

"What's that?" he raised his brow from his hiding spot.

"Later!"

She was wearing a long white nightgown with a red lace but under the nightgown was a pink short, just in case. He was wearing his favorite Iron Man pajama set that his grandma bought last Christmas.

Ran run in the big apartment's halls and hid in a bathroom of someone's bedroom, she gasped as the loot had a giant bathtub, with quick steps she stepped inside and ducked there, clutching tightly to her gun and feeling the adrenaline rushing over her. When Isamu stopped hearing her he peeked from behind the couch and looked around, aiming his toy gun everywhere and in every corner, but no sign of Ran.

"Raaaan?" he called, but she didn't replied.

He walked inside his bedroom and circled trying to listen around him for any sign of the girl, when nothing came to him he got out of the area and walked around his house, he had to admit that the silence was a bit scary for him, but he shook away that feeling, knowing that Ran was everything but scary. Well not really but you know what I mean, she's not a monster, Isamu thought she was too cute to be a monster.

He no longer cared about the darn cooties.

Finally he entered his aunt's bedroom and heard something from her bathroom, he smirked and turned off the lights and with light steps he walked and opened the door slowly and quietly, no one seemed to be in his sight but then he saw the big tub and remembered when he himself hid from his father there when he had to go to the dentist months ago. He quickly stepped inside and closed the door behind him and approached the massive tub, not sensing his presence, Ran uncovered her mouth to breath thinking that he was gone but she was caught by surprised when he jumped on her and pinned her down, completely startling her and making her drop her weapon.

"Caught you!" he mocked with a cocky smirk.

She gasped, "N-Not fair! You scared me!"

"So what? Now tell me your country's secrets!" he forced.

"Never, I won't tell you anything!" she looked away pouting an 'Hmpf'.

"I'll kill you, I'll do it." He threatened.

She smiled sweetly, "Then kill me, I'd rather die for my country."

He tilted his head, "Really?"

"Obviously." She giggled, he looked lost.

"N-No! C'mon, beg for your life…"

"Nope. Perhaps you don't wish to kill me general…" she grinned.

He scowled down at her and blushed, "Then I'll make you my prisoner and torture you for answers."

She looked a little worried, "Uh?"

"Tickle torture." He sent her an evil smile.

Ran gulped down and embraced herself for a new kind of horror.

* * *

"Hurry up Natsume! I have a bad feeling!" Kenshin said while Natsume juggled with his keys, the man had exited the elevator with Mikan and the boy.

"Kenshin!" Mikan scowled.

"No it's fine; he just doesn't want his girlfriend taken away." Natsume teased.

"Ran-chan is _not_ my girlfriend! She has cooties, I'm just worried!" he muttered looking at his feet with a blush.

When the three of them finally walked inside they heard loud giggles coming from Isamu's room, the adults looked at each other and Kenshin immediately ran towards it in urgency, when he opened the door he let out an horror gasp, "RAN-CHAN!"

Ran was tied against Isamu's desk chair, the raven haired boy was sitting on the ground with his fingers tickling her tiny feet, she was already tearing from laughing too much and her cheeks were now more flushed in scarlet than ever.

"K-Kenshin…haha…help…" she cried with a few giggles.

Isamu stood up quickly and pointed his toy gun at him, "So, your back-up finally arrived commander? He looks like a weak crying boy." Isamu smirked.

"What the heck is going on here?" Natsume asked as he watched the scene, Mikan was next to him, looking at Ran with widen eyes.

"He kidnapped her!" Kenshin yelled in rage, he took off his bag.

"We're playing catch the traitor dad," Isamu finally looked at the adults and then in awe at Mikan, "You look beautiful!" he blunted out without thinking.

Mikan giggled and smiled warmly at him, "Thank you sweetie, I like your pajama it adorable."

He looked taken back, "It's iron man." He mumbled proudly.

"Alright Isamu, you know the drill."

He nodded, "Pizza money is on the counter, don't open the door to stranger (only the pizza person), I know your phone number and if there's any fire we have to get out of the house quickly."

"Good boy, now remember," Natsume was speaking to the three children now, "Don't destroy or break anything, go to sleep early, don't eat too much candies and brush your teeth before bed." He watched them three nodded paying all the attention.

Mikan looked at Natsume and smiled, he was such a good parent.

"Have a good date dad!" Isamu smiled.

Natsume winked at his son and looked at Mikan, "Shall we?"

She nodded and looked at Kenshin, "Behave Shin-chan, I'll miss you." She crouched down and pecked his head.

"I'll miss you too ma!" he hugged her neck and then the two parted.

When the two adults walked away and left the house Isamu pointed his gun at Kenshin again, "Ran is the commander of my enemy country and I'm the general, who are you?"

"I can be a secret agent that is here to save her!" Kenshin said happily.

"Okay, go dress your pajamas and hurry; I'm going to torture her more.

"E-Eh?! You already tickled me for ten minutes!" the girl cried in despair.

"Then Kenshin better hurry up, uh?" he smirked.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Mikan asked while Natsume drove the car on the bright streets of the city.

"I'm not telling you." He said with a hint of tease.

She pouted, "Well…I do love surprises."

He smiled, "So, do you want to drive in an awkward silence or make small conversation?"

"The weather is cold uh?" she giggled and he chuckled.

"Good choice, weather." He praised sarcastically.

She bit inside her cheeks, "Well you did said small conversation."

Both became silent after, but then Natsume remembered a topic.

"So Christmas is coming…"

"Yes! I'm so excited to see my parents again!" she chirped.

"Yeah, me too. I mean, Isamu haven't seen them since last summer."

"I'm going to spend the Christmas with them, but I'm back in time of News's eve. Hotaru always hosts a party."

Natsume 'tskd' with the mention of Hotaru but he shook it away, "You think I'm invited?" he asked with sarcasm.

Mikan didn't get it, "Well I can ask her if you want." She smiled.

He looked at her for a brief second to see if she was also joking, but her smile was so pure that he didn't had the guts to explain it to her, "Alright."

Mikan looked outside the window and saw that Natsume was leaving the loud city to the woods, she looked worriedly at him and he smirked, "No I am not driving you into a wooden house in the woods to rape you, don't worry."

She looked shocked, "I w-wasn't imagining such thing."

He chuckled, "Relax Mikan, _trust me_." He said in a velvet voice that calmed her down automatically.

He drove for at least five minutes more and Mikan noticed something from far away, she gasped and sent him a smile, "Is that…the sea?"

* * *

**A/N: This is 2.000+ new record for me I guess!**

**Part 1 of 'The first date' :D**

**I'm really sorry for the late updates *cries***

**BTW, does anyone here know how to draw? *wiggles eyebrows suggestively* **

**Always, a massive bloody thank you for the support, reviews, favorites and follows! It makes me very happy!**

**I'm also sorry for the grammatical mistakes, damn it I suck.**

**R&R!**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
